Eros Pines
by Sensara
Summary: If a god loves a servant subordinate to her, how can he ever return her love? Another Changeling lives on Deep Space 9 and falls for Weyoun. Rated T for safety.
1. He Wasn't Going to Refuse Her

_**Disclaimer: I own only the OC, nothing else. Star Trek does not belong to me, nor do any characters within.**_

She leaned against the railing of the upper level of the Promenade, right above the Bajoran temple as she always did. It fascinated her to watch the Bajorans go in and out, and to see how their faces changed once they emerged from their services. She could tell that many of them were pious, steadfast believers in the Prophets, and she smiled as she saw the contented look on a little girl's face as she walked out with her mother.

Her attention shifted as _he _walked by down below. Jake was talking pointedly with him, making emphatic gestures, but the Vorta seemed unmoved. She knew Jake had been trying to arrange an interview with Weyoun ever since the Dominion took over the station, but from the looks of things, it wasn't going well.

She was glad that Weyoun didn't notice her up here watching him. It was disturbing enough to see the Jem'Hadar give her odd looks, but whenever the Vorta caught her eye, he bowed low and stared at her in awe. It was as if he was peering into her soul with those pale purple eyes, and it made her slightly uncomfortable.

But then again, it wasn't his fault he had such...striking eyes. From what Odo had told her, he was born that way, or made that way, like all Vorta.

Her mother's voice rang through her head. _It's better to grow cold than to eat cruel words. _She meant that it was better to be polite to people, no matter how strange they may be, than to treat them unkindly and then discover that they are good people. Ravneet had taught her to "look beyond the skin", and she realized she hadn't given Weyoun fair chance, as she had been so caught up in his eyes. The next time he looked her way-

"Vamshi!"

She turned at Jake's voice and smiled. "I saw you talking with Weyoun. How did it go?"

He shook his head. "He hasn't even sent out my articles. He said he won't agree to an interview unless I write a more 'balanced perspective' on the occupation."

She sighed and clapped him on the shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze. "I'm sorry to hear that. Wanna get some lunch?"

"So you can just sit there and watch me chew? No thanks," he teased. He laughed and gave her a playful punch on the arm. "Come on."

They headed down the steps to the Replimat, heading to their favorite table. Jake ordered spaghetti and sat down next to Vamshi. She was painfully aware of the empty chair.

"I miss Nog..." she said softly. Jake nodded absentmindedly.

"I'm sure he's doing just fine, Vamshi. Captain Sisko and Chief O'brien will take good care of him."

"I hope so."

Jake ate in silence and she watched the various people on the Promenade.

"Wait a minute."

She turned to him and frowned. "What?"

He smiled at her, and she immediately shook her head. She had learned to mistrust that smile.

"No. Whatever you're planning, no."

"You haven't even heard what I was going to say!" he exclaimed.

She sighed and slumped her shoulders, cocking her eyebrow.

"You still owe me from that time I covered for you. I still avoid Odo's office."

"Great...another payback."

He grinned. "Maybe I can't convince Weyoun to give me an interview...but I'll bet you can."

"Me? Are you crazy?"

"Come on, Vamshi, you're a Changeling! He'd do anything you asked him to do!"

She shook her head. "Fine. But this is not payback, Jake. You owe me big time for this."

…

_Rahaat and Ravneet came through the door to their apartment and, had she been able, she would have been smiling to herself. Ravneet would be so proud when she saw what Vamshi could do._

_She transformed herself off the couch and stood smiling before her foster parents, but her mother's forced smile confused her._

"_Ravneet?"_

_She sighed. "Starfleet informed us that there's another Changeling on Deep Space 9. They want us to send you there so you..." Here she trailed off, and Vamshi could tell she was very upset._

"_But why? I've been learning just fine on my own! I shouldn't have to go!"_

_Rahaat stepped in. "They were very adamant about this, Vamshi. We don't have a choice in the matter."_

_Vamshi sighed. "Ok. When do we leave?"_

_Both her parents stood silent. _

"_Ravneet...when do we leave?"_

_She shook her head. "You leave tomorrow morning, 1000 hours."_

"_You mean-" If Vamshi had had a beating heart, it would have stopped then and there._

"_I'm afraid we can't come with you, Vamshi. I'm sorry, but Starfleet wouldn't allow it."_

_She frowned and stood speechless, and Rahaat came forward and held her to his chest._

"_It'll be alright, little one. They told us this Changeling can teach you things we cannot. And we'll be in constant contact with the commander of the station...and with you. This is not goodbye."_

"_Then why does it feel that way?" she whispered. It was times like these when she envied her parents' ability to cry. From what she could tell, it was a great release of pent-up emotions, and she felt tight and tense inside. _

"_I didn't say it would be easy, little one," Rahaat responded. "But I know you. You're tough as nails, and you'll be just fine."_

_Four days later, she stood on the Promenade before the other Changeling's office, and after a few minutes, she took a deep breath and walked toward it. It wasn't as if she needed to breathe; she had picked the habit up from her father, as she noticed it seemed to calm him. But today it wasn't helping her._

_He looked up at her as the door opened and he stood._

"_Commander Sisko told me you'd be coming. Vamshi, if I'm not mistaken?"_

_She nodded and tried to smile. She was amazed at how much he looked like her, but her "skin" was a little more tan, as she tried to replicate her mother's skin tone. She never could get it right, but she found she liked the color she had chosen. This Changeling was much more...orange._

"_I understand this must be difficult for you," he continued, throwing her a gruff smile, "but I hope things will get easier for you later. If you need anything..."_

_She nodded and smiled in earnest. He held out his hand and she shook it, as was custom on Earth. But when her hand touched his, she gasped. For the first time, the full realization of who she was crashed down on her, and here was one like her, older, wiser, but just like her. And for the first time, she felt excited about what he might be able to teach her. A delighted grin broke across her face, and he nodded in understanding._

"_I know you've got a lot of potential, Vamshi. I look forward to working with you."_

"_So do I...Odo."_

…

She took a deep breath as she approached the Vorta, who was sitting alone in a corner of the upper level of Quark's. She noticed several Jem'Hadar in the vicinity, and she wondered if she would even be able to talk to Weyoun. People were avoiding that corner like the plague, but she took another deep breath and walked up to one of the Jem'Hadar.

He bowed slightly. "Founder...how may I serve you?"

"May I speak to Weyoun?"

He nodded solemnly and she thanked him. The Vorta looked up at her approach and stood, spreading his arms wide and bowing his head.

"Founder...it is an honor to stand in your presence. Is there some way I can be of service?"

"May I sit down?" she replied demurely. He bowed deeper and only returned to his seat when she was seated. She smiled, as it struck her as gentlemanly behavior.

"How may I serve you?"

She giggled, then sobered quickly and looked him pleadingly in the eye. "You know Jake Sisko?"

He nodded.

"He's been a good friend of mine for a while now, and I know you didn't let him have the interview he wanted. It would mean a lot to him...and a lot to me...if you would do this small favor for me. He really is a good writer and he doesn't mean to be biased. Please...give him a chance?"

She knew just from his expression that he wasn't going to refuse her. She was grateful that Nog had taught her how to smooth talk her way into something, and it seemed that gift had come in handy.

"Of course. I'll arrange an interview with your friend as soon as possible. Is there anything else?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I want to apologize, sir. I've been avoiding you ever since the Dominion took control of this station, but I realize that's not fair to you. So...do I have your forgiveness?"

His eyes widened. "There is nothing to forgive! You may do as you like, I live to serve you. And...if it's not too much to ask, would you please refer to me as Weyoun?"

"Of course," she said with a warm smile. "Would you please call me Vamshi?"

"As you wish," he said with a bow of his head.

She nodded cheerfully and her smile widened. "I work in the music shop on the Promenade if you need anything. Thank you so much for the interview, that means so much to me."

She stood up to go. "Thank you, Weyoun. Please...come visit sometime. I want to make things up to you."

He stood and bowed again, and she smiled brightly at his expression. He was positively glowing, and she nodded politely and left him alone again.


	2. She'd Like to Get to Know You

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

"Vamshi!"

She turned around at Jake's voice and saw him standing in the entrance to the music shop. She smiled and shook her head.

"What's up?"

He came forward and pulled her into a tight embrace, and she rolled her eyes, but she smiled at the gesture.

"I take it you got that interview?" she said with a laugh.

"You rock, Vamshi. I owe you big time for this."

She shook her head. "I've been looking for an excuse to talk to Weyoun for a while now."

"Why?"

She leaned against the counter. "He...he can make me so uncomfortable, but I get the feeling he doesn't mean to. He's just...in awe of me, I guess. It's weird."

He chuckled. "I can't imagine what it must be like being treated like a god..."

"Wanna trade? You be the god and I interview Weyoun?"

He laughed. "I promise I won't embarrass myself. I'm sure it's wasn't easy doing this for me, and I know you don't like taking advantage of people."

"I told him you were a good writer and that you didn't mean to be biased. Please...don't make me eat my words."

"Don't worry. This will be my best article yet," he said with his signature smirk. She clapped him on the shoulder and nodded.

"It had better be," she replied. "When you finish it, can I read it?"

He smiled. "You'll be the first to read it."

"Good. Then I can edit out all your spelling mistakes and make sure you're not 'biased against the Dominion.'"

"I'll write a more 'balanced perspective' this time, Vamshi. Speaking of which, you haven't written anything in a while. What happened, lose your muse?"

She rolled her eyes at his favorite pun. "I'll have you know I started a new story last night, and it's coming along nicely. I should be done with it within two weeks."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? What's it about?"

"I'm not telling."

"Oh, come on! A hint to the plot of this masterpiece? Please?"

She smirked. "It's really personal, Jake, and I might not even share this one."

"Wow, that deep, huh?"

She sighed. "It's...kind of like a diary. I've been meaning to start one..."

"I'd pay a hundred strips of latinum to read that."

She tried to elbow him in the ribs, but he dodged her blow and laughed. "Just kidding!"

"It's nearly closing time, Jake. When's that interview?"

"In an hour. And you know...I'm actually kind of nervous."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know what to think of Weyoun..."

Vamshi turned to him and smiled sympathetically. "From the little I've seen of him, he's gentlemanly, polite, and well-spoken. Diplomat to a T."

Jake nodded. "Yeah, but...nevermind. You're right...thanks again, Vamshi. I'd better go review my questions and get ready."

"Good luck! Oh, and tell Weyoun thank you for me, ok? And also to come see me if he wants!"

"I will!" he said as he headed out the door.

…

Jake smiled sincerely and stood to shake the Vorta's hand. "Thank you so much for your time, Weyoun. This really does mean a lot to me."

The Vorta threw him a diplomatic smile. "It was my pleasure talking with you. Your questions were quite intriguing, and I look forward to reading your article."

Jake didn't miss the pointed look that Weyoun gave him, but he nodded politely. "Oh, before I forget, Vamshi told me to tell you thank you for her."

A genuine smile spread across the older man's face. "I understand you're a friend of Vamshi."

He nodded. "We've been friends ever since we met six years ago. It's a funny story, really..." He trailed off.

_Vamshi had convinced Odo not to flay he and Nog alive after an incident with gravy and several balloons, and that alone set her high in the boys' sights. Their practical jokes had sent them to Sisko's office plenty of times, but the young Changeling (with Odo's encouragement) had tamed the boys' wild temperament. She had a strange way of engaging their attention and making them see what all there was to do on the station. The three often hung out in the music store, and Nog proved himself to be quite the budding piano player. Jake tried to learn, but he never got the hang of it, but he still liked to snap his fingers along to whatever Vamshi could find. He shared his father's love of jazz, but his true love would always be writing._

_Vamshi had caught on to this and joined him in the art, and she had a unique perspective, often writing highly descriptive poems about what it was like to be something else. He always enjoyed reading her material, and the shared love brought them even closer._

"You're close, aren't you?" Weyoun said softly with a knowing smile, bringing him out of his reverie. Jake nodded.

"Vamshi also said she'd like a visit from you."

The Vorta's eyes glittered at this. "If you see her, tell her I would be honored to visit her, at her convenience. Tell me, Jake...why does Vamshi work in that music store?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jake felt this might turn into a long discussion, so he sat back down. Weyoun followed suit.

"I'm simply curious."

Jake nodded in understanding. "She told me Odo wanted for her to contribute to the station in some way, and there was an opening in the music shop at the time. She took the job and has been there ever since."

Weyoun smiled and leaned back into the couch. "Fascinating...and you say she came here six years ago?"

"That's right. But why are you asking me? Vamshi will tell you anything you want to know."

Weyoun tilted his head. "Is that so?"

Jake sighed inwardly at the lead-in and realized Weyoun wanted to hear what Vamshi thought of him. As the Changeling had pointed out, he was in awe of her, as he believed she was a god.

"Look, Weyoun...from what she's told me, she thinks highly of you. I think she'd like to get to know you."

A slow, satisfied smile graced the Vorta's face, and he nodded. "Thank you, Jake. As I said, I look forward to reading your article."

Jake recognized the dismissal, and with a nod and a grateful smile, he left Weyoun's quarters.

Weyoun sat on the couch for a while, pondering what Jake had said. _From what she's told me, she __thinks highly of you. I think she'd like to get to know you. _Those words echoed over and over in his head, and he hardly knew what to think. He was overjoyed to hear that a Founder had a high opinion of him, that a god would want to spend time getting to know him.

He stood and paced around the room, thinking over everything he knew about her. She worked in the music store on the Promenade; he had known that before she told him. Oftentimes, he would watch her from afar, desiring only to be closer to her, to make her pleased with him. And now came his chance to prove himself worthy of her attention, and it made his heart pound in anticipation.

As he fell asleep that night, his thoughts never strayed from Vamshi, and they examined her dark hair and eyes and her slightly tanned skin. He allowed himself to imagine this meeting going well, followed by many others going even better. And a small smile graced his lips as he finally gave in to sleep.


	3. I Want to Teach You Something

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Her fingers carefully moved over the keys, and she made sure to keep them arched like Ravneet had shown her. Her eyes followed the full, black notes on the sheet of music, but she stopped what she was doing when she felt eyes upon her.

She looked up and smiled brightly when she saw Weyoun standing in the entrance of the music shop. She waved him in, and he came forward, opened his arms with palms raised and bowed his head. Vamshi repeated the motion back at him, but in a subtle way. He smiled.

"Founder...it is an honor to be summoned to your presence. Jake told me you wanted to see me?"

She nodded. "I just...want to talk. I can't just ignore you after you've stared at me so much."

"I hope I haven't made you uncomfortable," he said, an apologetic look on his face.

"It was...disconcerting at first, but maybe its just because your eyes are so...striking."

He bowed his head, but she noticed that his painfully contrite expression had melted into something softer, and she sighed.

"But I understand why you're staring at me, and I don't blame you in the slightest."

He lifted his head and his eyes met hers, and she relaxed a little as she saw a smile bloom on his pale pink lips. She took the opportunity to examine him, letting her eyes roam over his face. Then she held his gaze as she tried to think of something to say.

"How was your interview with Jake?"

Weyoun tilted his head. "Your friend asked some very interesting questions, and I look forward to reading his article."

"I'll edit it first and make sure its balanced enough," she said with a sincere smile. "He often runs his work by me. He's probably the worst speller in the quadrant." A grin graced her lips as she thought of Jake's atrocious spelling, how it sometimes forced her to make him read his work aloud to her so she could understand what he was saying.

She didn't have much to say at the moment, so she absentmindedly continued playing the piano piece. Weyoun's eyes automatically flicked downward to the small electric keyboard, and a little smile pushed a corner of his lips upward as he listened to her play.

"Do you play an instrument?" she asked, grateful that she could think of something to say.

He shook his head. "No."

"Have you ever tried?"

He chuckled. "I can't say that I have."

At his words, the strangest feeling came over her. From somewhere deep inside the darkest part of her, a desire, no...a need rose in her, and Weyoun must have caught her sudden change in mood.

"Founder?"

"May I be honest with you, Weyoun?"

He bowed his head in affirmation and she took a deep breath. After six years, the habit had stayed with her, and she felt slightly better after she did it. She gazed into his eyes and sighed.

"I have the...strangest desire right now. I want...to teach you something."

"Teach me what?" His eyes widened.

She shook her head. "Piano, art, poetry...everything. It's like this part of me is crying out, like...I need to instruct someone in something."

Her mother had taught her to be honest, and despite the fact that she didn't know Weyoun very well, a primal part of her trusted the being in front of her. She knew instinctively that he would obey her, listen to her, willingly come to her whenever she wanted him. The thought scared her; there was something inordinately frightening about holding that kind of power over another person, but the fear wasn't primal or instinctual like the strange desire that overwhelmed her. Still, she felt like she could open her heart to this Vorta, and he would guard her secrets with his life.

But maybe she was being childish. She was barely fifteen by what Odo referred to as "solid years", but she knew she was far older than that in actual years. She felt very much like a child, and she was reminded of Molly O'Brien, who could talk for ages about everything and nothing.

Weyoun slowly breathed in as she explained herself. His heart thundered in his chest, and he nearly danced for joy at her words.

"You're sure of this, Vamshi?" His voice trembled as he dared to question her.

She smiled at the use of her name and nodded. "May I teach you, Weyoun?"

He bowed and thought he might burst from the divine joy that filled him up. "I would be honored to be taught by you, F-...Vamshi." He looked up at her again and was delighted to see her expression of relieved contentment, and he followed her gesture when she motioned for him to join her behind the counter.

He stared down at the keys, then up at her expectantly. She wrapped her arm around him and carefully placed her hand over his, moving them both to rest on the keyboard. For the next hour and a half, she stayed by him, instructing him on simple fingering and scales. As she stood so close to him, she felt his thudding heartbeat reverberate through her, and the feeling was...pleasant. His eyes shone like a child when he did something right, and he was very attentive toward her. She never knew he had such deft fingers, but she watched them dance over the keys and she smiled.

"Now, play the song I taught you one more time."

He obeyed, and after a few measures she stood behind him and played with him, adding embellishments to the simple nursery rhyme he played. Her arms were almost always in full contact with his, and he nearly gasped at the proximity to a Founder. It was as if she was holding him in an embrace, her hands dancing with his to make gentle music. The...intimacy of the moment nearly overwhelmed Weyoun, but he liked being this close to her. He was inches from paradise, a breath away from heaven.

Vamshi wasn't used to being touched like this, but she continued playing with him anyway. Her skin tingled every time the cloth of his shirt brushed against her, and she liked the feel of it. When she had placed her hand over his, his skin was so smooth...

Soon the song ended and she stepped away, smiling widely at him.

"Thank you, Weyoun," she said softly, taking his hand in hers. "Please...come back tomorrow and we'll continue where we left off."

He bowed his head again, thrilled by her touch and glowing from her words. He turned to leave.

"One more thing."

He turned and tilted his head. "Yes?"

She smiled and lifted up the keyboard. "Take this with you and practice, then bring it with you tomorrow."

He bowed deeply as he accepted the gift, and he left the music shop in a daze. He was floating, weightless, in paradise as he walked back with his guards to his quarters, and once inside, he collapsed on the bed in utter contentment. After a few minutes of basking in joy, he sat up in bed and played the melody she had taught him over and over, until he could play it with his eyes closed. He fell asleep with her gift on his lap, his hands posed on the keys, ready to play the song again.

Vamshi padded around her quarters, rubbing her back against the various objects in the room, relishing the feel of being something else, in this case, a cat. She thought over the day and purred to herself; her thoughts kept coming back to the feel of Weyoun's skin on hers, but she wasn't sure why she kept thinking about this. She had enjoyed the Vorta's company and looked forward to teaching him more piano, as well as other things. She didn't exactly relish the Dominion's occupation of the station, but now at least she had something to look forward to every day.

But she was confused as to why her thoughts kept coming back to Weyoun. They fixated on his eyes, his elongated ears, the texture of his hair, and the feel of his skin. She made her way over to her bucket and prepared to regenerate, and she tried her best to empty her thoughts, to no avail. She resolved to ask Ziyal about it sometime, then finally rested her thoughts.


	4. She Liked Being Close to Weyoun

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Hope you guys like poetry.**_

_A Vorta's ears are such lovely things._

_Like two crescent moons, they flare out from his chin._

_Or perhaps they are ridged angel wings,_

_Pale as cream just like his snow white skin._

Vamshi read over her work, oblivious to all else until she saw a shadow fall across her. She looked up and smiled in relief at Ziyal.

"You haven't been by in a while," the Changeling said softly with a little laugh, stowing her PADD away below the counter. "It's nice to see you again."

The woman smiled. "What were you reading?"

If she had been humanoid, she would have been blushing. Instead, she cast her eyes downward. "Just some poetry I wrote."

"Oh, how nice!" Ziyal said. "Do you want a second opinion?"

Vamshi sighed and nodded. "Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

She handed the young woman the PADD and awaited judgment. "If I showed this to Jake Sisko, he'd tease me for weeks. I just..."

Ziyal smiled. "This is so sweet, Vamshi. I like it."

The Changeling nodded in relief and put the PADD back under the counter. "I've been meaning to ask your...advice on something."

"Yes?"

Vamshi sighed. "I'm...confused right now. I...don't know how to...feel about someone."

Ziyal smiled knowingly. "I see..."

The Changeling frowned. "What?"

Her smile widened. "Nothing. It's completely natural for you to feel this way, Vamshi, and don't think for a moment that you're alone in this. Almost everyone in the history of the universe has had to deal with these...feelings."

"The worst part is, it came out of nowhere! One minute I feel fine around him, the next day, I'm a mess just thinking about the time that he'll visit me! It's...insane."

"Like I said, it's natural. I know that things seem strange to you right now, but when the other person feels the same way, it's the most wonderful thing in the world."

"Do you feel that way? About Garak, I mean?"

Ziyal smiled and nodded. "Speaking of which, who is this lucky man?"

Vamshi sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't trust you, but...it's complicated."

The Cardassian-Bajoran nodded in understanding. "It's ok. But at some point, you're going to have to tell him how you feel."

Vamshi would have been pale white, had she been humanoid when Ziyal said those words. The thought of expressing her feelings was mortifying.

With that, she left the shop, leaving Vamshi alone to contemplate the situation. Ever since she had offered to teach Weyoun to play piano two weeks ago, he had come to see her every day. He was progressing swiftly, and he would soon be at her level of expertise. She was immensely proud of him and told him so often, but she wanted...

She broke off her thoughts abruptly, then took a deep breath and proceeded again with caution. She liked being close to Weyoun...physically close, emotionally close...Was this deep friendship? Already, she considered him to be her friend in a way, considering she valued the time they spent together. But when she thought of Weyoun, she suddenly became nervous and distracted. Her thoughts fixated on the feel of his skin against hers, and her mind played moments when she was inches away from him over and over again in her head. She had never felt the desire to be physically close to anyone else before, not with Odo or Kira or Ravneet or Rahaat or Ziyal or Jake. What was this feeling?

Ziyal said it was natural. Natural to be fine one moment and a wreck the next? The symptoms of whatever she was feeling were unpleasant to say the least, yet...not. She liked that strange tingling feeling all over when she thought of Weyoun. Elation filled her to the brim every time he smiled at her, and just the thought of him made her smile.

No. This wasn't happening. It would be far too complicated for her to...

She couldn't even get her mind to admit it. She knew it was true, but she didn't want to utter those words, even in the silence of her mind. She took a deep breath.

_I am in love with Weyoun._

Those six words filled her with bliss, and she said them over and over again until she accepted them. She grinned wildly and softly whispered them to herself (but she made sure no one else was in the shop before she did).

Half an hour later, she was in the back sorting sheet music when she heard the bell ring, and she came back to the front. She forced herself to smile at him and invited him to stand behind the counter as usual. It was closing time in ten minutes, but she went ahead and closed the shop early.

"Have you been practicing your scales?" she asked Weyoun. He nodded and played them for her.

She smiled genuinely as she watched his fingers fly over the keys. The memory of his smooth-as-silk skin came back to her, but she restrained herself from simply reaching out and feeling it again. Instead she joined him in scales and corrected his fingering. Her other hand stayed firmly at her side, but it finally came time in the lesson when they would usually play together.

"I have a new piece for you today, Weyoun," she said cheerfully, pulling the papers out from under the counter. Her eye caught the PADD, but she simply smiled to herself and set the papers on the stand.

His eyes roamed over the notes and he started to play. It was wonderful how quickly he had learned to read music, and he shared her fascination of this practically universal language. He was playing a slow lullaby, a Celtic piece she had found years earlier in the Federation database. She wrapped her arms around him as usual, this time playing a descant in the song. Their fingers danced around each other, and she took pleasure in this chance to be close to him.

Weyoun simply rejoiced inside at this rare and wonderful opportunity. For fourteen days in a row, he had been held in this semi-embrace by his god, and his heart pounded in ecstasy at his proximity to paradise. She smiled at him and he felt a slight breath of air across his cheek as she turned to reach a low note. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, relishing the feeling.

Vamshi felt the slightest glimmer of hope as she examined Weyoun's expressions. He seemed overjoyed to be with her, and he didn't mind her blocking him in like this in the slightest. It appeared he was just as happy to be close to her as she was with him, and the realization made her spirit sing.

The song ended, but she took her time in stepping away, something Weyoun made note of. She...wanted to be near him? The very thought almost made him melt, and he stared at her questioningly. Vamshi realized what she had done and quickly stepped away, but she put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Her quick action made him look slightly hurt, but as her thumb swept lightly over the rough material of his vest, he was again his happy, glowing self.

She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a knocking sound. She went to the door and opened it.

A female Changeling stood in the doorway, flanked by two Jem'Hadar soldiers. She smiled at Vamshi and stepped over the threshold toward her.

"May I come in?" she asked politely. Vamshi nodded and glanced at Weyoun, who had his head bowed and arms raised. She also caught the guilty expression that flitted across his face, and it pained her to see it.

"Leave us," the older Changeling commanded. The Vorta bowed deeper and picked up the piano and the sheet music, then hurriedly brushed past Vamshi. But as he passed, she lightly caught his arm, and he turned to her.

"You did good today, Weyoun," she said with a soft smile. "I'm proud of you."

Despite the other Changeling's cold dismissal, Weyoun glowed as he and the Jem'Hadar left them alone together.

"I'd appreciate it if you treated him with a little more respect. I asked him to be here, and as my guest, I should hope that you would be nicer to him, if that's not too much to ask."

She shook her head. "I'm not here to discuss the Vorta, Vamshi."

The younger Changeling sighed. "Then why are you here?" She tried her best to be polite, to keep her mother's saying in mind. But so far, this woman was giving off a very bad first impression.

"I want to talk. You are, after all, one of my kind. It is only natural that we get to know one another."

Vamshi threw her a small smile, but memories of Odo's illness and experiences in the Gamma Quadrant, as well as his stories of a particular female Changeling came to the forefront of her mind. She suspected that this was that Changeling, but she couldn't be sure.

"You have a question?"

Vamshi paused before answering. "Yes, umm...is it...natural to want to teach someone? For Changelings, I mean."

The woman frowned. "Not that I am aware of. Have you had this desire?"

Vamshi nodded. "It was...intense, and I just thought it might be part of what we are."

She smiled. "Vamshi, it's not exactly a trait I am familiar with, but perhaps this is a part of ourselves we have failed to explore. The Great Link rejoiced at the news that another one of the hundred had been found, and we rejoiced all the more that you had found your way to Odo. I know you've been alone for some time, but you don't have to be alone anymore."

"But I'm not alone. I have friends on this station, and-"

"They are no longer any of your concern, Vamshi."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't need to worry about them anymore. We want you and Odo to come with us, back home where you belong."

Vamshi shook her head in disbelief. "Is that what this is all about? You want me to just leave all my friends, all the people I love and go with you? I hardly know you!"

"I hope to remedy that. I also hope you'll come to see that this is not where you belong. Perhaps if we spent more time together, you'll find that there is nothing to fear from me."

The older Changeling turned and left, and the Jem'Hadar guards left their posts and followed her. Vamshi stood dumbfounded in the shop, but then she set out to find Weyoun. Curfew was in an hour, but she was glad to find him on the upper level of the Promenade, watching the dying activity below.

"Hey," she said as she leaned against the railing with him. He turned and inclined his head, as was his habit, and she silently cursed the Female Changeling for the crushed look on his face.

"You ok?" she muttered, tilting her head. He nodded.

"Weyoun...I don't call many people on this station my friend. When I first came here, I found three: Jake, Nog and Odo. That's not even enough for one hand."

He turned his head, bemused as to where she was going with this.

"And now, six years later, I can add three more _wonderful_ people to my small list of friends. Ziyal, Kira...you..."

His eyes widened and she entwined her fingers with his as both their hands dangled over the railing. He stared at her fearfully, but she saw a glimpse of joy in there as well.

"So you have nothing to be ashamed about by coming to visit me. I _enjoy _the time we spend together, and I hope you feel the same."

"I...can't describe how wonderful it is to spend time with you, Vamshi."

Her grip on his hand tightened at that. "You really did do a good job today, Weyoun. I'm so proud of you..."

His heart positively glowed at her praise, and he inclined his head in gratitude. She walked with him back to her quarters, and she smiled at him.

"Good night, Weyoun. Sleep well, and I'll see you tomorrow evening."

He closed his eyes as she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek, and he thought he might die of joy then and there. But he gathered himself as she stepped inside the door, and he walked back in a daze to his room.


	5. I've Been Forbidden to See You

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

"Founder..." Weyoun bowed deeply to his god. "It is an honor to be summoned to your presence. How may I serve you?"

The Female Changeling narrowed her eyes. "I understand that you've spent a great deal of time with Vamshi."

"Yes, I have," he breathed as the spite in her voice stung him to the core.

"I can no longer permit that. I will not allow a Solid to come between Vamshi and her rightful place in the Great Link, much less a servant such as yourself."

"I obey the Founders in all things," he replied. Darkness and misery crept into his heart at her words, and he bowed his head in defeat.

"Now go."

He backpedaled at her cold, harsh dismissal and rushed down the hallway toward his quarters. He clenched his teeth at the onrush of emotion that threatened to destroy his composure, and he held his head high as he strode through the corridors.

"Weyoun!"

He closed his eyes and turned at her voice, bowing his head in melancholy respect. "Vamshi."

She walked up to him with a concerned smile on her face. "Is everything all right? When you didn't come to your lesson, I..."

She paused and lifted his chin. "Weyoun, what's wrong?"

"I've been forbidden to see you, Vamshi. I regret that things turned out the way they did, but-"

"Hold up," she interrupted, taking his arm and steering him around the corner and into a set of quarters. He assumed they were hers, as there were odd objects around the room and a couch was the only normal piece of furniture to occupy the space. She gestured for him to sit on it.

"I shouldn't be here," he murmured nervously. "The Founder was very clear in her orders."

"Weyoun," she whispered, taking his hand in hers and sitting beside him, "if the Founder has a problem with you spending time with me, she had better talk to me about it. _I _asked you to take lessons, and these are _my _quarters. You are not at fault here, honey."

He closed his eyes at the term of endearment, and he was utterly ashamed when a single tear trailed down his cheek. A gentle, warm thumb brushed it away, and he opened his eyes to see Vamshi staring at him with pity.

"All I ever wanted," he admitted in a quiet whisper, "was to be close to you, Vamshi."

Her face contorted in what looked like grief, and the next thing he knew, he was in her arms, his head resting comfortably against her chest. She leaned back with him against the armrest and stroked his hair.

"Shh...you're here with me now, and I'll be damned if that woman is going to destroy our friendship."

Shame filled him as another tear slipped down his face, then another, and another. She continued to stroke his hair, and once she realized he was crying, she pulled him up so that his face was level with her neck.

"Oh, baby...shh...it's alright...it's going to be alright..." She tried her best to comfort him, rubbing his back, whispering little things to him and occasionally kissing his forehead, and it seemed to be working. He composed himself, but she didn't seem intent on letting him go, so he rested his head on her shoulder and basked in unexpected joy. Surely, he didn't deserve such attention from her, but in his eyes, she was more than worthy of his devotion.

Her hand ran up and down his back, and as he settled down, she became very gentle, and it almost became a massage. Weyoun found it soothing, and it almost sent him to sleep. His eyes would close, then he would snap them open, only to have them close again. When he couldn't fight it anymore, he sighed.

"Vamshi?"

She had been lost in thought and hadn't even considered how late it was. "Hmm?"

But the Vorta was fast asleep in her arms, and she smiled as she thought about his reaction when he woke up. Slowly as to not disturb him, she removed his outer jacket and tossed it to the floor. The arm that had held him to her chest transformed into a blanket, and her other hand moved up and gently caressed his shoulder. His body was completely relaxed against hers, and she adjusted herself a bit to cushion him as much as possible.

Then she kissed his pale forehead and settled down, waiting until he woke up.

_She distinctly remembered existing as the branch of a bonsai tree in the corner of the lab when Ravneet had walked in. She glanced around the room and tried to figure out what was different, as had become their game. But Ravneet was stumped and sat down on a stool._

"_You know, we really do need a name for you, wherever you are. Humans like us...we all have names. I know you're not human, but...if you want a name, we'll find you one."_

_She set down a PADD. "I've come up with a list, if you want me to read them out loud to you..."_

_Vamshi slapped the wall with a quick tentacle to indicate yes. They had come up with rudimentary forms of communication until she could shapeshift the inside of her throat to include vocal chords._

"_Alright! Um, let's see...you know, I've actually had a name on my mind. It's a boy's name, but...I like it. We could combine it with a girl's name if you like."_

_She slipped off the bonsai tree and transformed into a monkey, then swung up onto the desk. She stared at Ravneet expectantly._

"_Rahaat likes 'Vamshi'...He's always wanted to name his son that. We don't have a son...or daughter..."_

_She looked at the Changeling and smiled. "Are you a boy?"_

_A head shake indicated no. "You think you're a girl?"_

_A nod. "Would you mind the name Vamshi?"_

_A head shake. "Then you approve?"_

_Another nod. "Well, I think we should combine it with something more feminine. What do you think?"_

_A third nod. "How about...how about Tanuja?"_

_Silence and stillness. "It means 'daughter'."_

_A final nod made Ravneet grin. "Ok. We'll call you Vamshi Tanuja. Rahaat is going to be so happy..."_

_Vamshi came forward and wrapped her arms around Ravneet, jumping down into her lap. Surprise sprang into the woman's eyes and she laughed._

"_What, are you my baby?"_

_Vamshi nodded and kissed her on the cheek the way Rahaat kissed her. Ravneet started to cry and held the Changeling close._

"_All right...that sounds good to me."_

Weyoun shifted in his sleep, cuddling closer to her and sighing in satisfaction. She relished the feeling of his warm, soft breath blowing across her chest, and the sensation made her tingle all over. She gently ran a hand through his impeccable, curly hair and smiled.

"_So you're telling me that you and the other Vorta have no sense of aesthetics?"_

_He nodded. "The Founders didn't include it in our genetic code. I sometimes think that's quite a shame, but..."_

_She sighed. "You really are progressing fast in piano. By this time next week, I'll have taught you all I know. So...what do you want to learn next?"_

_He looked up at her in surprise. "Whatever you will teach me."_

_A smile graced her lips. "Well, I don't think I can teach you aesthetics, per say...but I can teach you to judge art."_

_He grinned widely. "I would truly love to learn that."_

The memory of the lunches they had begun to share made her smile, and she sighed in contentment. It felt wonderful to simply sit here, holding this Vorta in her arms as he slept, and she ordered the computer to dim the lights a bit. Then she stayed perfectly still until Weyoun awoke.

…

As he slowly drifted back to conscientiousness, he wondered why his bed was so _very _comfortable. It was heaven to lay on this thing; every inch of his body was cushioned and supported. He felt like he could melt into this thing, and it felt like paradise. Even his bed on his ship wasn't this comfortable, and the beds on the station were as hard as a rock. Something was off.

He opened his eyes and saw red fabric of some kind, and he frowned. His covers weren't red...

He sat up and realized he had been sleeping on his stomach, and he gaped in near horror as the red blanket turned into an arm. Vamshi smiled at him.

"Good morning, sunshine! Did you sleep well?"

He bowed his head in shame. "Founder, I did not intend-"

"Hey," she interrupted, lifting his chin, "it was my fault you fell asleep, Weyoun, and I just didn't have the heart to wake you or move you."

"If I have inconvenienced you in any way..."

"You haven't...besides, I thought you looked adorable."

He nearly blushed at that, but she simply clapped him on the shoulder and got up from the couch.

"What time is it?" he said demurely.

"0400. Am I right in assuming that Vorta don't need as much sleep as humans?"

He nodded. "Four to five hours is usually sufficient."

The memories of last night came back to him and he nearly winced. He immediately felt guilty, as he wasn't supposed to be near Vamshi, but confusion swept over him at her actions when he had told her. He distinctly remembered her warm embrace and her gentle hand running up and down his back...

Despite his nervous fear and guilt, a distinct feeling of happiness settled in his stomach at the thought of those memories. She had held him in her arms for four hours, as tenderly as a mother holds her child, or as a woman holds her lover...

He shook his head of those thoughts and picked up his jacket off the floor. He didn't recall removing it, so he assumed Vamshi had taken it off him to make him more comfortable. Weyoun smiled at the little gesture and looked around the room.

"The washroom's in there," she said, nodding toward a door to the left.

He walked into the small room and gazed into the mirror. He wouldn't be here long, he just wanted to make sure he looked neat and tidy before heading back to his quarters to get ready for the day. He didn't want to intrude on Vamshi any more than he already had.

He straightened his jacket and ran a few fingers through his hair, and as he tidied himself, his thoughts kept drifting back to Vamshi and last night, to their relationship in general. He had never been this close to a Founder in all his lifetimes, and his heart sang for joy that he had had this opportunity to get to know a god. She smiled down on him with amiable friendship, and he had only devotion to offer in return. But this seemed enough for his god, as she kept spending time with him. She had called him friend, taught him things he would have never learned on his own, and implied that she would protect him if worst came to worst...

And then there was the physical strangeness of being around her. It was a habit of his to stand close to people due to his poor eyesight, and his gods were no exception. But he knew enough about Alpha Quadrant species and their body language, and the distance Vamshi usually stood from him told him that she was perfectly comfortable in his presence. She often took every opportunity to touch him, squeezing his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him when they played piano together, kissing his cheek every once and a while. As he considered this, he realized how very intimately Vamshi treated him at times, and he could recall more than one occasion where she lingered near him for a few seconds longer than was necessary...

A brilliant purple blush crept over his cheeks at the very thought, and he quickly banished it from his mind. It was obviously just his overeager imagination. He really did desire to be close to his gods, and Odo and the Female Changeling hardly gave him the time of day. Yet Vamshi had made it clear to him over the last month that she valued him and the time she spent with him. He blushed even harder at that, but as he gazed at himself in the mirror, he saw pure, unadulterated joy reflected in his eyes.

He turned abruptly at the sound of knocking, and when Vamshi poked her head in, he waved her in. She stood behind him and gazed into the mirror with him. His eyes tentatively roamed over her features: slightly tanned skin, deep brown eyes, a long, black braid of hair that hung down her back. She was a Changeling, but she had a uniqueness that made her stand out from Odo and the Female Founder.

"You ready?"

He nodded and they left the washroom together. "Do you want me to walk you back to your quarters?"

Weyoun shook his head. "I can manage. I've imposed myself on you long enough."

"Weyoun," she laughed, shaking her head, "Your presence isn't an intrusion, it's a blessing. Oh, by the way...since the Founder obviously isn't eager for Solids to get in between her and me, I suggest we continue our lessons in here. Like I said, you'll be learning art theories next."

"Vamshi?"

He looked nervous, so she came forward and took both his hands in hers. "I'm not going to let her tear us apart, sweetheart. I value you too much."

It nearly ashamed Vamshi to say the second sentence, and she felt idiotic for uttering it, but Weyoun seemed to take it to heart. He was noticeably touched by the sentiment, and she smiled.

"You have a nice day at work. I'll see you this evening."

At that, he bowed and exited her quarters, basking in a heavenly glow. She would protect him if the Female Founder ever found out that he had defied her orders, but he would have to be cautious to make sure she never found out. The Founder was also occupied with turning Odo to their cause, and that was bound to take up a lot of her time. Weyoun felt ten times better than he had at her cold orders yesterday, and the warmth of the thought of Vamshi stayed with him throughout the day.


	6. You Will Not Die For Nothing, Weyoun

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

"Name me six color schemes."

He rattled them off, his brow furrowed in concentration, but as he said the sixth one he smiled in triumph.

Vamshi wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek lightly. "I'm proud of you, my friend. You've done well."

Weyoun breathed in slowly when her arms wrapped around his chest and he smiled at the sensation of being in her embrace once again. In all his lifetimes, he had never been happier, spending nearly two hours a day with a god, learning what he had always wanted to know. She treated him like family, like her dearest friend, and although she was loathe to accept his worship she tolerated it as fair payment. Vamshi had said that she didn't want to impede on his religious beliefs, but she insisted that he keep his awe and fear to a minimum if at all possible.

She sat in the chair next to him and pulled a ream of paper toward her.

"Now, I'm going to shapeshift for a while and I want you to draw me something while I do. Use those colored pencils there, and...all right, use an analogous color scheme and your theme is...repetition. Have at it, sweetheart."

He glanced at her almost lovingly at the name, and an achingly joyful smile graced his lips. She smiled back and walked over to the middle of the room. Weyoun made sure to avert his eyes as she changed form, not considering himself worthy to gaze upon her in her natural state. He was her lowly servant, no better than the floor beneath her feet, and yet she treated him with kindness and affection. He picked up a blue pencil and started making lines on the paper, and he liked the feel of the slender pencil in his hand.

He felt something brush his leg, and he looked down to see Vamshi as a calico cat, weaving between his legs and rubbing her back against the fabric of his pants. He set down the pencil and watched in awe as she rubbed her head against him, purring and mewing. She looked up at him with startling green eyes, and the next second she was in his lap. She rubbed her head against his chest and purred again, and her tail brushed a bare section of his arm. He gasped.

She quickly turned toward him and tilted her head.

"It's...nothing," he said softly, letting out a long breath.

She narrowed her eyes and put her paws to his chest. Her nose was inches from his, and it was funny to see him almost cross-eyed trying to see her.

"Vorta have sensitive skin...not many people know that. When you brushed your tail over my arm...it was the strangest sensation."

She licked his nose and purred, fondling his chest and neck. Again, he was struck with how intimate her attentions seemed, and he blushed at the thought. She caught sight of it and returned to the floor, changing shape as soon as she touched down. Soon she was back in humanoid form, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Weyoun, I...if I'm making you uncomfortable-"

He let out a pained sigh and knelt down in front of her. "I live to serve you, Vamshi. You may do as you wish with me."

She bowed her head. "You were honest with me, so I'll be honest with you. When you touch me..."

He blushed in shame. "If you want me to stop-"

She lifted his chin and he fell silent. "I...it's like you said...it's the strangest sensation I've ever felt. You never touch me in earnest, and it...tingles."

"Vamshi?"

Hardly believing her audacity, she reached out and lightly stroked his face. "It's like that," she said as he breathed in sharply. A crazy notion popped into her head and she grinned at him mischievously. His eyes widened.

She started to tickle him, running her fingers up and down his body, concentrating on his waist, neck and lower back. To his surprise, laughter escaped his lips, at first short bursts of air, then uncontrollable giggling. He collapsed onto his back, impulsive laughter still pouring from his lips, and she kept tickling him until he couldn't breathe. His eyes had shut of their own accord, and when he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at her again, she was kneeling over him, her face less than a foot above his own.

He panted for breath as he lay there, staring in awe and confusion at her. Her dark eyes roamed over his face, and he blushed at the sheer intimacy of the moment. She only had to lean down and brush her lips to his...

He blushed furiously and his heart pounded in anticipation as she leaned down. But, to his relief, her lips brushed the skin of his forehead. Shame filled him at his sacrilegious thoughts, and he frowned in confusion.

"That's for being such a good sport, Weyoun," she murmured, helping him to his feet. "Come here, I want to play you something."

She picked up the piano from a table in the corner and set it on the workspace. She took a seat and Weyoun followed suit. Her fingers began to dance over the keys and she turned to him.

"I wrote this about two weeks ago. I'm not sure what to name it, but I have something in mind."

"Such as?"

"Eros Pines."

He was nonplussed. "Eros was the god of love in Greek mythology," she began, still playing the piano piece. "He fell in love with a mortal named Psyche, but Eros' mother Venus wouldn't allow the union..."

She continued with her story, and Weyoun stared at her in awe as she retold the myth. He admired Psyche's devotion to Eros, but he thought she was rather stupid for listening to her sisters. Couldn't she feel a god's presence? And if so, wasn't that proof enough that Eros wasn't a monster?

"And Zeus married them on Mount Olympus, and I guess they lived happily ever after. I think they had a daughter or something like that."

She let the story soak in as the piano piece progressed toward its ending, and she too contemplated the story. She remembered the story clearly from a book of world mythology Rahaat had given to her on the second anniversary of her being able to turn into humanoid form. She chose the title and the story for the song because it echoed her relationship with Weyoun so well. Here she was, Eros, a god to a person that she could not love because of outside interference. She hadn't anticipated falling in love with him; no one anticipates that. But still, she loved him, as a friend, as her protegee, as an equal. It was her only hope that one day, he could see how much he meant to her.

Vamshi sometimes wished that their roles were reversed. She could love him if he were a god; she would gladly worship and love him until the universe fell apart at the seams.

But things were not that simple, she decided as she played the last few notes. It would never be that simple. Quite the contrary. She couldn't hide these meetings from the Founder forever, and she doubted she could hide her feelings from her either. The Female Founder's only goal, it seemed, was to return her and Odo to the Great Link. Odo said all the other Changelings were in tune with each other, so it was likely that the Founder's personality was common amongst her people. To join the Great Link was to lose Weyoun. But to choose Weyoun would make her an outcast, and the Founders might look on her as a traitor. And if that happened, she would probably lose him anyway.

And she didn't want to make him choose. He was Vorta and was made to serve the Founders; although she tried to show him kindness and compassion, the Female Founder would always have more sway over him, considering she held his life in her hands.

Perhaps it would be best for both of them if she tried to distance herself emotionally from Weyoun. These feelings she had for him would only bring both of them pain. But even Vamshi knew that this task was easier said than done, and even as she resolved to do it, she knew she would fail.

Weyoun stared at his god in awe as the music filled the silence between them. She was lost in thought, and he dared not disturb her. It felt so strange to feel comfortable around her, as he was used to trembling in awe and fear when in the presence of a Founder. But he couldn't deny the joy of that feeling either, and the best thing was that he felt safe and secure around her. Of one thing he was certain, no matter how much Vamshi confused him with her attentions, and that was that she would protect him against anything. She didn't even have to say it; he could read it in her eyes, he could feel it in her touch, he could sense it just by sitting here beside her.

She looked at him with a melancholy look on her face after the song ended, and it pained him to see a god so sad.

"Vamshi, are you all right?"

The look faded and she smiled. "I'm fine. But, it's getting late, and I think you should be going. Take that with you and try to have it done by the time we see each other again, all right?"

He bowed his head, stood and gathered his things.

"And if anyone asks, those are from Ziyal."

Weyoun frowned, but he trusted her, and he didn't dare question a Founder.

"Don't worry, Weyoun, Ziyal's in on this too. She's the one who gave me those supplies in the first place."

"So if someone needs to verify the story, such as Dukat-"

"Ziyal's on board. She owes me a favor, but more than that...she's my sister in a way. We understand each other, and she's taught me how to be strong, even when it feels like no one accepts me. I'd do anything for her, and since I have art supplies to loan you, and good ones at that, it appears she'd do the same."

He nearly cried when she admitted to feeling unaccepted, and it tore at him inside to think that a god could feel outcast and alone.

She came forward and stroked his cheek. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He breathed in slowly. "It pains me to think of you alone and unaccepted."

"But I'm not alone," she said emphatically. "I have friends on the station and back on Earth. I have Odo and Ziyal and Jake. And you."

He couldn't help it; a tear rolled down his cheek at her words, and she embraced him tenderly.

"No matter what happens," she whispered in his ear, "I'll be here for you."

She let him go, and he bowed his head in utter gratitude and joy, then exited her quarters. Once he got back to his own, one of the Jem'Hadar soldiers guarding the outside stopped him.

"The Founder wants to see you immediately."

He nodded and put his things down, then hurried to her quarters. She was standing at the window, her arms crossed. Two Jem'Hadar soldiers also occupied the space, and they flanked him once he entered. He spread his arms wide and bowed submissively.

"Founder, it is an honor-"

"Why did you disobey my orders?"

He looked up at her and plastered a confused look on his face. "I obey the Founders in all things."

"Not according to my observations. Of all the Vorta, I thought you were the most loyal, but I see I was wrong."

Before he had a chance to explain himself, he was knocked to his knees by the Jem'Hadar.

"You may not be loyal, but you are an asset. And I have a feeling that Vamshi had something to do with your disobedience as well. Therefore, you will not die for nothing, Weyoun. You will have the honor of returning a Founder to her rightful place."

She nodded to the Jem'Hadar, and the butt of a phaser rifle made contact with the Vorta's skull, and he collapsed onto all fours. Blow after blow rained down on him, and before he knew it, blackness settled over his vision and he passed out.


	7. I'll Show Him What True Godhood Is

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Vamshi followed the Jem'Hadar soldier through the corridors, nervous yet angry. After all that had happened with Weyoun, she didn't even want to see the Female Founder ever again. But she had summoned her, and Vamshi felt it best not to refuse.

She entered the Changeling's quarters, and as she walked in, two Jem'Hadar moved off to the sides, revealing a heap of brown and black and pale blue on the floor. She gasped and ran toward the heap, then gathered Weyoun in her arms.

Her eyes were ablaze with fury as she stared up at the Female Changeling, who was staring at the scene nonchalantly, as if this were a simple matter of sharing drinks. This only infuriated her further, but Vamshi softened her gaze as she looked down at Weyoun's battered and bruised face. His breathing was ragged and gravely, but he was still breathing.

"What have you done to him?" Vamshi growled at the Founder.

"He disobeyed an order," she said calmly, "and for that he must be punished."

"He didn't disobey you, I did," Vamshi said emphatically. "I asked him to spend time with me, and I told him that if you have a problem with that, you bring your problem to me." She glared at the elder Changeling, but she still held Weyoun in a tender embrace. "I can't believe this...he does your every whim, never dares to question you and you beat him within an inch of his life because he wanted to be close to one of his gods!"

"He is nothing but a chain, Vamshi," the Founder said softly. "He's tying you to the world of the Solids, and you do not belong in that world. Because of this...he must die."

Her gaze jerked upward toward her and Vamshi's grip on Weyoun tightened. "No," she growled.

"It's best for everyone, Vamshi. He does not belong with you, and to deny him his rightful duty would only bring him pain. If you truly care about him, you'll let him do this."

"Weyoun?" she looked back down to him and tilted her head.

"I obey the Founders," he rasped, his voice barely audible, "in all things."

Vamshi closed her eyes and nodded. "You want to kill him, I guess that is your right." Her cold glance found the other Changeling's. "But whatever you do to him, you're going to have to do to me."

She wrapped her arms protectively around the Vorta, crouching her body over him. Then she looked back at the Changeling and waited.

The Founder sighed. "Very well. I will forgive this infraction for your sake, Vamshi. I see now that you simply do not understand. We'll talk more later."

Vamshi relaxed, then worked her arms under Weyoun's body and lifted him up.

"What are you doing?"

The younger Changeling glared at her. "Doing my duty."

She shook her head. "Your duty is to return to the Great Link. It was what you were born for, Vamshi."

"Born to be like you? I am nothing like the Founders! But if Weyoun is going to treat me like a god...I'll show him what true godhood is."

"You don't understand us, Vamshi. If only you would join the Link, everything would be clear to you."

Vamshi ignored her and walked toward the door, but before she went out, she turned back around.

"If he dies because of this," she hissed, "I'm holding you personally responsible."

…

Weyoun couldn't recall much of the conversation between the two Changelings, but he did know that he wasn't going to die. He vaguely recalled being lifted gently, and he opened his puffy, bleary eyes.

The ceiling was moving, or he was moving, and he looked a little to his left and saw Vamshi's stone-cold expression. His neck was cradled in the crook of her elbow, and his legs dangled limply over her other arm. He sighed, then was overcome by a racking cough. Her glance flicked down to his and she stopped.

"Shh," she whispered gently, her expression melting into a soft, loving pity. "You're going to be all right, Weyoun."

He nodded and closed his eyes, then they moved again, slowly and carefully navigating their way through the corridors.

"Vamshi!"

A young woman's cry pierced the comfortable silence, and he winced.

"Vamshi, what happened?"

"I'd rather not explain, Ziyal," came Vamshi's whispered response. "Please, do me a favor and send a doctor to my quarters."

"Of course."

His eyes opened a sliver, and he saw the Changeling lean forward and lightly kiss the young woman's cheek.

"Thank you, Ziyal. I owe you one."

They continued through the corridors, then finally he heard the hiss of a door, then silence, then another hiss. He was carefully and tenderly laid down on a bed, and gentle hands started to remove his clothes.

"Sweet merciful universe," she breathed, "what have they done to you?"

Warm, soothing lips pressed to his forehead, but he could feel an undercurrent of passion beneath them. It confused and frightened him, and his apprehensions were not abated when her fingers began to carefully examine his ribs. Her gentle, tender fingers lightly brushed his hyper-sensitive skin, and he convulsed once or twice at the sheer tingling sensation he felt at her light touch, and this in turn caused him to cough, and coughing was painful. She pulled away when she realized this, and she kissed his forehead again.

"Oh, sweetheart...I did not intend for this to happen. I'm so sorry..." she whispered in his ear. He closed his eyes and a tear streamed down his cheek. She kissed it away, then took in the damage they had inflicted.

His left eye was puffy and was starting to turn dark purple, and a thin line of blood trickled from his nose. An ugly cut ran parallel to his eyebrow, and his bottom lip had split open. As her eyes roamed further down his bare chest, her horror grew. He was covered in bruises and scratches, and her fingers told her that he had at least two broken ribs. She didn't even want to see his back if this was any indication of the kind of brutality he had endured. He had endured it for her, and she had to restrain herself from kissing his pale lips at the thought. Guilt washed over her as she realized this was her fault. She had underestimated the Female Founder and was far too overconfident in her own ability to keep her relationship a secret. Thankfully, the Founder still held her in high enough regard that she didn't kill Weyoun for her sake, but she knew that would only go so far.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard her front door open. She turned around as Ziyal and a female Vorta entered the room, and the Vorta bowed to Vamshi, then tended to Weyoun. The Changeling made sure to keep out of the doctor's way, so she and Ziyal went into the other room.

"What happened?"

Vamshi shook her head. "I made a mistake, Ziyal. And now Weyoun might die for it. I should have never gone behind her back..."

The woman stared at the Changeling as Vamshi's eyes kept straying to the bedroom door. "Do you think he's all right?"

"Vamshi," Ziyal whispered with a reassuring smile, "he's in good hands. The infirmary assured me that this was the best Vorta doctor on the station."

She nodded in defeat and sat on the couch. "What's her name, do you know?"

"Kelaren."

Vamshi smiled soberly. "Pretty name. I'll have to make this up to her somehow."

The woman smiled. "By giving her art lessons too?"

Vamshi grinned despite herself. "I'll think of something."

With that, Ziyal took her leave and left Vamshi to her thoughts, and after five minutes of sitting in silence, she returned to the bedroom to watch Kelaren work. She had healed the majority of Weyoun's bruises and was starting on the few little scars he had on his face.

"Can I help?" Vamshi said in a small voice.

The Vorta female turned and smiled. "If it's not too much to ask, could you hold him while I work on his back? Just be careful, he's got a broken arm."

Weyoun stared at the other Vorta in shock. "Kelaren, how-"

"I'd be happy to do that, doctor."

The female soon finished Weyoun's face, then Vamshi tenderly took the Vorta in her arms with his chin resting on her shoulder. Kelaren gently ran the dermal re-generator over his back, and Vamshi gently ran her hand over his hair. It infuriated her to see the amount of bruising he had on his back, and she had to restrain herself from digging her fingernails into his skin. She sighed and continued to stroke his hair and shh him, and Kelaren's glance kept coming back to Vamshi's hand on Weyoun's hair.

As for the female Vorta, she was insanely jealous that Weyoun had captured a Founder's attention and affection so much that the Changeling was willing to hold him in her arms without complaint. Ziyal had told her that Vamshi was no ordinary Changeling, not at all like the Founders they dealt with every day. Vamshi laid Weyoun back down onto the pillow, covered him carefully with the blanket and kissed his forehead as the Vorta drifted off to sleep.

"I'll be right back," she whispered sweetly, and Kelaren had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the contented smile that graced his face. In truth, she didn't blame Weyoun for smiling like a giddy schoolboy, but it annoyed her for some reason. She was simply very jealous.

Once Vamshi was convinced that Weyoun was comfortable, she turned to Kelaren with a smile. She nodded out the door and they left the other Vorta to sleep.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done, Kelaren. You have my undying gratitude for this."

The woman's eyes widened and she bowed submissively. "I obey the Founders in all things."

"I know," the Changeling said softly, "but still, I'm so glad you came."

As she didn't receive any protest from the Vorta, Vamshi pulled the female into a gentle embrace.

"Again, thank you, doctor. I'll call you if he needs anything else, ok?"

Kelaren nodded and bowed her way out of the room, and as soon as she was gone, Vamshi returned to Weyoun's side. He was fast asleep, that contented smile still on his lips. She smiled sadly at that, kissed his forehead one last time, then went back into the other room to think. She wanted to pay Kelaren back for her work, but she knew a visit or any type of lesson was out of the question. But an idea came to mind, and she grabbed her sketchbook and a PADD, then kept her vigil on the floor next to the bed. She watched Weyoun sleep and looked up her information on the PADD, and by morning, she had a plan.

…

"Jake! Thanks so much for coming," she said with a smile and a hug. The human clapped her on the shoulder and laughed.

"I haven't seen you in a few days, and you're not at the shop. What's up?"

"I'm taking care of some...business, and if it's not too much to ask, would you do a few things for me?"

"Like what?"

She handed him a silk bag and a PADD. "Could you please go buy me the things on that PADD? All the money you should need is in the bag."

He smiled and nodded. "All right."

Two hours later, he came back with another bag full of the supplies she had asked for. After hugging him and giving him an extra slip of latinum as a thank-you, she got to work. She laid down some spare paper and pulled out the woodcarving set and the two-inch slip of wood. She worked through the night as Weyoun slept in the bed, and by morning she was ready to paint. She worked all morning as Weyoun watched over her shoulder, and she showed him the finished product with pride.

...

Kelaren was walking back to her quarters that evening when she heard someone call her name. The human boy Jake Sisko ran up to her and handed her something wrapped in tissue paper.

"Vamshi told me to give this to you."

She took it and nodded, and he left her alone. When she reached her quarters, she unwrapped the item. Tears nearly sprang to her eyes as she picked up the wooden necklace.

Intricate carvings swirled around a raised painted flower, and although she couldn't appreciate the beauty of it, she could appreciate the effort the artist put into the piece. The color of the flower matched her eyes perfectly, and she noticed a note in the middle of the tissue. She didn't understand it, so she put it through the Universal Translator.

_A little flower in the rain is waiting for the sun_

_But she needs the water, else her life will be undone_

_You saved my little soldier, so he can march back home_

_So wear my gift with pride, my dear, wherever you may roam_

_-Vamshi Tanuja_

Tears streamed down her cheeks in earnest at the sincerity of the note. A Founder had called her 'dear' and took the time to make her a gift. Somehow, she knew that Vamshi had made this for her, and she put it around her neck and tucked it under her clothes without another thought. She held the note to her heart as she cried on her couch. The gift held a new significance for her as she remembered that her name meant 'faded flower' in Dominionese, and she traced the lines of the petals with care and devotion.

She fell asleep on her couch with the wooden pendant still clutched in her hand, and that night Vamshi smiled to herself as she watched Weyoun sleep.


	8. You Care a Great Deal About Him

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

He awoke with arms wrapped around him and he leaned contently into her chest. This was the second time he had started the day like this, in her arms. She stroked his hair in greeting, but when he tried to move, he winced in pain. She gently pulled him back to where he was, and he tried not to breathe too deeply; his abdomen hurt when he took a deep breath.

Vamshi kissed his cheek and carefully slid out from behind him, then held out her hand. He took it and she led him to the washroom.

"Can you stand in the shower by yourself?"

He blushed and nodded, and she started the water.

"I'll be right outside if you need me. If you'll hand me your clothes, I'll put them through the washing cycle. Throw them next to the door and close the shower curtain, and I won't see a thing."

Weyoun nodded and took off his shirt, which she took.

"Hey...this is one of the more awkward parts of caring for you, but one of these days, we'll look back on this and laugh." She stroked his cheek. "And no, you're not a burden."

She left him standing there half naked, and once the door was closed he carefully removed the rest of his clothes and tossed them toward the door. Steam rolled out of the shower and he stepped in. The water pounded over him, massaging away all the aches and pains in his neck and back. He rolled his head experimentally, and it didn't hurt nearly as much as it did two days ago. His ribs may have been mended and his bruises healed, but his body ached like it had never had before. He was loathe to tell Vamshi about it, but he feared that he would have to. He couldn't stand the pain anymore, but hopefully she would call Kelaren back and he could get a pain reliever.

If Vamshi knew, she would probably massage his back or rub his shoulders, and that frightened him. _But shouldn't I be happy that a Founder touches me?_ he thought to himself. It wasn't that she touched him, it was the way she touched him. She stroked his hair, kissed him fifteen times a day on average; she had tickled him until he lay breathless on the floor.

It wasn't the fact that her touch made him uncomfortable, quite the contrary. He was frightened because he liked the way she touched him.

The familiar, unapologetic way that she kissed, hugged, caressed and held him made him tremble with delight. His heart pounded at the memory of the sheer passion beneath her kisses, the tender yet protective way she held him, the intensity of her gaze when she looked into his eyes. The thought that she might have passion for him, a lowly servant, that equaled what he felt for her was nearly unbearable. His heart was overflowing with devotion and dedication to her; all Vorta were passionate about their gods. He was used to showing this passion in the work he did, but now, on break and on the mend, he hardly knew how to express himself. But then, he may have been completely wrong about the way she felt about him.

He froze and broke off his thoughts as he heard the door open. He heard Vamshi humming for about ten seconds, then the door shut and he knew she had gone. He peeked out from the shower curtain and saw that his clothes were gone and new ones had been set on the toilet seat. He smiled and closed the curtain again, then quickly finished showering. When he stepped out and dressed, he noticed a PADD on the sink, and he picked it up and read it.

_Weyoun,_

_I'm regenerating in the bucket in the corner of the bedroom, and I'll be in there for an hour. I want you to keep working on your art project and to TAKE IT EASY. You need your rest. If you have any problems, call Kelaren. If someone calls for me, tell them I'm unavailable and that I'll get back to them as soon as possible. Thank you, sweetheart. I'll see you in an hour._

_-Vamshi_

He smiled at the term of endearment, then gathered his art supplies, sat on the bed and worked. Every once and a while, his gaze would stray to the bucket, and as his eyes roamed over the surface of Vamshi in her natural state, he could almost feel her arms around him, caressing him, squeezing him-

He shifted and shook his head of those thoughts, concentrating on his work. He averted his eyes as was proper for a Vorta, and he tried to ignore the dull ache in his back.

Thankfully, the distraction he needed came when he heard the door buzzer. He carefully got up and walked into the other room, then opened the door.

Dukat smiled at him over the threshold, and the Cardassian looked on the verge of laughter. "May I come in?" he said with a grin.

Weyoun glared at him. "These are not my quarters, so I'm not at liberty to let you in. If you're looking for Vamshi, she's unavailable at the moment."

"Really?" Dukat came in anyway, and the Vorta took a step back. "I already knew that. I was actually looking for you, Weyoun. Imagine my surprise when the computer told me you were here, in the Changeling's quarters."

He looked the Vorta up and down. "How the mighty have fallen. I hear the Jem'Hadar made short work of you."

Weyoun took another step back, and Dukat continued to advance.

"Ziyal tells me she's never seen anyone so...helpless. You had to be carried like a child to this room, she tells me. The doctor stayed in here for quite a while."

"As you can see, I'm healed now."

The Cardassian chuckled. "I think they may have missed a spot." He reached out and tried to touch the purple tinted skin on Weyoun's cheek, but the Vorta slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me," he hissed. His heart began to beat faster, this time in fear.

Dukat grinned malevolently. "And who's going to stop me? The Female Founder? She wanted you dead not four days ago. Do you think Odo cares one inkling for you?"

Weyoun winced as his words cut him to the core. "Vamshi cares."

This only made Dukat laugh. "Yes, I'm sure she loves having you here. Tell me, has she taken you to bed yet? That's what you want, isn't it? To be close to your gods?"

Weyoun's eyes widened as the horrifying and infuriating thought washed over him. "How dare you suggest such a-"

"I've seen the way she looks at you, Weyoun...I know she wants you. My only question is why you haven't let her have what she wants. I thought you were engineered to obey the Founders."

"I obey the Founders in all things," he spat back. "Thankfully, they are far above such base urges that seem to be your only concern."

Dukat scowled, and the next thing he knew, Weyoun was on the floor, his cheeking stinging with fire. He reached up and touched the tender skin, causing him to hiss in pain. Dukat raised his hand again, but a large, fast-moving black blob in his peripheral made him turn his head.

A jet-black tiger barreled into him, sending him crashing to the floor. Two massive paws weighed down on his chest, and a maw full of razor-sharp teeth was inches from his nose. Blazing yellow eyes glared at his, and ten claws dug into the material of his uniform. He was grateful it was so thick, else he might have more than an angry tiger to deal with.

A deep, throaty growl pushed past her pursed lips, and Dukat got the message. As he crawled backward toward the door, Vamshi turned back into her humanoid form.

"Get out of my room," she growled, her voice still half that of a tiger's, "and don't come back. If you ever touch him again, I. Will. Make. You. Pay."

The Cardassian stumbled out, and the door hissed shut behind him. Vamshi turned back to Weyoun, who was still half collapsed on the floor. A bruise was starting to form on his cheek, and the Changeling shook her head.

"The only reason I didn't tear him limb from limb was that he's Ziyal's father. That was the only thing standing between him and a very painful night in the infirmary."

She knelt down in front of him. "He slapped you?"

Weyoun nodded. "I'm fine, Vamshi, there's really no need to worry."

"I agree. I won't call Kelaren down here just for this. I've got a dermal re-generator around here somewhere."

She searched through her drawers as Weyoun stared at the door, a little stunned.

"Here we go..." She ran it over his cheek, and he sighed in relief as the pain faded. Her other hand gently kept his head still as she worked.

"I overheard your conversation...does he always talk like that?"

The Vorta sighed. "This isn't the first time he's implied such a relationship between us."

Vamshi glared at the door. "Bastard..."

She helped him to his feet, and his back ached as he stood up. He couldn't hide his wince of pain from her, and she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "My back..."

She gently led him back to the bedroom, then sat behind him and lifted his shirt. Her hand gently explored his smooth skin.

"Where does it hurt the most?" She put her hand on the middle of his back and waited.

"A little down, and to the left."

She went there, then transformed her hand back to its natural state. Weyoun gasped as the warm gel-like substance touched his back; her transformed hand throbbed and tingled with a life of its own, and it nearly drove him crazy to feel that throbbing and tingling sensation on his sensitive skin. She pressed her hand against the area and massaged it, moving her arm in soft, slow circles.

Weyoun closed his eyes and leaned slightly forward, supporting himself by pressing his hands on his legs. A gasp escaped him as she pressed a little harder.

"Do you want me to stop?"

He considered it, then shook his head. "No," he breathed.

She smiled. "Then may I remove your shirt? It's getting in the way."

He took off his vest and shirt and set them aside, then leaned forward again. Half-solid fingers kneaded his muscles, and he gasped and groaned in satisfaction. She continued to rub his back with gentle pressure.

"By heaven, you're tense. Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"I didn't want to bother you," he said in a small voice.

She rolled her eyes, but then smiled and wrapped her other arm around his front, keeping him steady as she massaged lower.

As she slowly made her way back up his spine, he blushed at the intimacy of the situation, how he was shirtless and in her arms as she slowly massaged him. His heart pounded at the thought, but he couldn't deny how wonderful it felt for her to touch him like this. It was heaven to have her fingers knead his muscles, to make his flesh tingle and throb as his pain was slowly erased. The gravity of the situation crashed down on him and nearly overwhelmed him: a god was working for his sake, seeing to his physical comfort without complaint or thought of compensation. More than this, a god was sheltering him in her home, and had already proven that she would protect him.

"There," she murmured, her hand turning solid again. "Better?"

He nodded and threw her a small smile, then he pulled his shirt back on. Both her arms wrapped around his core and she gave him a quick kiss on the neck, right behind his ear.

"Oh," he gasped, his voice small and timid. Then he let out a long, shuddering breath and closed his eyes.

"Weyoun?"

"You seem to have found a...sensitive area," he said with a nervous laugh. Her arms returned to her sides and he put on his jacket.

"How far along are you on your art project?"

"Nearly finished," he replied, happy that they had changed the subject. She smiled.

"Keep working on it, ok?"

As he finished his work, she sat on the floor, playing the piano piece she had written.

"Weyoun?"

"Yes?"

"Besides Kelaren, how many other Vorta are there? On the station, I mean."

"There are two other Vorta doctors working in the infirmary."

"What are their names?"

"Rulyen and Jumana."

He tilted his head as she punched something into a PADD, then she smiled.

"'Quarrelsome' and 'little bird'?"

He nodded in understanding. "Yes, that is what their names mean."

"And you're 'faithful one'."

He turned to her and raised his eyebrows at her expression. She was staring at him intently, and he could hardly bring himself to hold her gaze. His eyes trailed downward to the floor.

"Yes," he said softly.

He heard rustling, then soft, warm lips pressed to the top of his head, and he closed his eyes and sighed.

"You're a credit to your name, Weyoun," she murmured softly, lifting his chin. He held in his gasp as her thumb gently caressed his cheek, and a flood of conflicting emotions overwhelmed him. He never wanted her hand to leave his face, and the intensity of her gaze was making him tremble. Despite every doubt he had about her, he had a feeling that she was proud of him. He was bred to read people, and that look was very clear in her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she said with an uncertain smile.

Weyoun let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Are you...proud of me, Vamshi?"

She laughed and held his face in her hands. "More than you know."

She kissed his forehead, then turned at the door buzzer. "I'll be right back."

Vamshi walked into the other room and opened the door, then smiled at her visitor.

"Odo!"

He threw her a small smile and walked in. "I haven't seen you in a while, Vamshi. How have you been?"

Her smile was pained. "I've...been alright."

Odo shook his head. "Really? Does that have anything to do with the encounter you had with the Female Changeling four days ago?"

Vamshi nodded. "What about it?"

"Why did you go behind her back? She gave Weyoun a direct order not to see you, yet you insisted on being defiant!"

She frowned. "She has no right to tell me who I can and can't see, Odo."

He sighed. "I know that, but she can tell the Vorta what to do!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Ziyal told Kira that she almost had him killed because of you! I know you've been spending time with him, so I know you don't want him dead."

"No, Odo, I don't."

"Then why did you disobey her orders?"

"Because Weyoun deserves better than to be tossed aside like a worthless plasma coil! I'm not going to let her ruin our friendship. I promised him that...I owe him that much."

Odo shook his head. "Vamshi...I know you've become Weyoun's friend, and I understand that you're angry, but you need to be careful. There are limits to friendship. You're walking a very dangerous line."

"You're right, I'm angry! You should have seen the bruises, Odo. He had two broken ribs and a broken arm, and he's been in pain ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but if you don't want this to happen again," he paused and lowered his voice, "then I suggest that you distance yourself from him."

Vamshi stared at him, fuming. "That's exactly what she wants me to do, Odo. Do you think she can even fathom friendship? I doubt she knows the meaning of the word, and I'll be damned if she's going to make me distance myself from someone she considers to be less than the dirt beneath her feet."

"You're defending one of the most hated men in the Alpha Quadrant, Vamshi!" he hissed.

"The Founders made him that way! She made him that way, like all the Vorta. But if you could see his face when I'm close to him...he's like this poor little child, Odo. All he wants is to make me, you and her happy. All he ever wanted. He wants to be close to me, and to you, and I decided to give him that chance. I've seen a side of him...can't you see, Odo?" Her voice became soft. "The Changelings make this creature, and all he wants is to make them proud, and no matter what he does, they will never let him get close to them." Her expression and voice hardened. "Well...no more. If Weyoun wants to be close to me, I will let him. And I'll guard him with my life if necessary. She won't hurt me, no matter how much I frustrate her."

Odo sighed and shook his head. "Vamshi..."

"If she had beat up Major Kira, would you still be standing here defending her?"

His head jerked up and he stared at her, then his gaze softened. "I'm not defending her actions. I'm just saying...be careful."

Vamshi nodded. "I will, Odo, I promise you that."

A soft smile graced his lips. "You care a great deal about him, don't you?"

She nodded and he shook his head, but it was more a playful gesture than one of frustration. "Never thought I'd see the day...take care of yourself, Vamshi, and give Weyoun," he nodded toward the bedroom door, "my regards."

"How'd you know?" she whispered.

"I'm chief of security...and part of your family. It's my job to know."

Despite herself, she laughed and hugged him. He stroked her cheek, then left her quarters.


	9. Surely She Wasn't Attracted to Him

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

"You're sure you'll be ok?"

Weyoun nodded and bowed for the tenth time. "Vamshi, I assure you, I will be fine. I'm honored by your concern, but there's no need to be worried about me."

"I'm sorry, Weyoun, I can't help it," she said with a worried frown. "She beat you half to death, and now you're leaving..."

Vamshi sighed. "If she even thinks of harming you again, tell her you're under my protection, and any action against you is action against me."

Weyoun bowed low at that, and a new glow of hope entered his heart. "You're far too kind," he said softly.

"You bring out the best in me," she whispered back, taking his hand. "I-"

They turned as the door opened, and the Female Changeling strode in without a word. She took the scene in: Weyoun looked half-terrified and was bowing his head, trembling in fear, and Vamshi still held on to his hand. When the younger Changeling noticed that Weyoun was shaking, she put her arm around his shoulders and whispered something to him. A small, soft smile graced his lips.

"Founder," he said finally, looking up at the visitor, "how may I serve you?"

"I want you back at your post. The other Vorta I put in charge of the war effort was unsatisfactory. You start back immediately."

Weyoun bowed even lower. "The Founder is more than generous. I will obey."

"Good."

Even in forgiveness, the Founder was so uncaring and cold. It angered Vamshi, and when Weyoun made to leave, she pulled him back into a tight, warm embrace.

"It was wonderful having you stay with me, Weyoun," she whispered in his ear. "Remember what I told you, and if you have any problems, don't hesitate to come see me."

She kissed his forehead, then stepped back and stroked his cheek. "You take care of yourself, sweetheart. I'll see you around."

Weyoun was positively glowing as he bowed his way from her quarters, and once the door was closed, the Female Changeling turned to Vamshi, comprehension dawning on her face.

"Those were rather intimate gestures, Vamshi."

"Your point?" The younger Changeling had been staring after Weyoun, but at the Founder's words, she turned to her.

"He lived here with you for five days, the Jem'Hadar tell me. And you called him 'sweetheart', which among humans is an intimate term, is it not?"

"I cared for him during those five days and yes, I called him sweetheart," she replied coldly. "Why do you ask?"

The Founder walked to the window and gazed out at the stars. "This has never happened before among Changelings, Vamshi, until we found you and Odo. The Solids have corrupted you..."

"What are you talking about?" Her skin prickled in fear as a possible answer came to the forefront of her mind.

The Founder turned back around. "You love him, don't you?"

"Who?"

"The Vorta."

Vamshi stared coolly at the other Changeling, but said nothing.

"I see," the Founder said with a sigh. "You are so young, Vamshi. Just like Odo. You don't understand that loving these Solids will only bring you pain."

Vamshi frowned and crossed her arms. "Loving Weyoun is the most wonderful and powerful thing I have ever felt in my life."

"Have you told him how you feel?"

She shook her head. "No...but I feel I've made myself rather obvious."

The Founder almost looked appalled, but her expression became neutral again. "If, by chance, he returns your feelings of love...how would you feel?"

"I'd be the happiest woman alive."

"And if he doesn't?"

Vamshi paused. "I...don't know."

"You'd be heartbroken, wouldn't you?"

The younger Changeling narrowed her eyes. "What would you know of love?"

"I know what it is to love. I love my own kind, in a way. We share our emotions and experiences in the Great Link. You have no idea of the wonders that await you there, Vamshi. I wish you could see for yourself."

She sighed. "Do you honestly think Weyoun can love you the way you want him to? He is a Vorta, you are his god. He will never look on you as an equal, Vamshi. I can see that is what you want...to love him as your equal."

The truth in her statement stung the younger Changeling to the core. She had a very good point; although she knew Weyoun was devoted to her, she wasn't even sure if he loved her the way she loved him.

The Founder smiled soberly. "Like I said, loving the Solids will only bring you pain. You don't need to worry about them anymore, Vamshi."

She held out her hand and Vamshi stared at it. "What do you mean?"

"Link with me."

The younger Changeling stared at her, incredulous.

"Odo tells me that the two of you have never done this. Why?"

"I felt it was a rather...intimate thing to do. And the closest family name I can think of for Odo is uncle or maybe second father."

The Founder shook her head. "Only among Solids do such things matter. We are Changelings, Vamshi, and such taboos do not apply to us. We are above them."

Vamshi shook her head. "No."

She tilted her head and frowned. "No?"

"I won't link with you."

"Because of Weyoun? Is that why?"

The younger Changeling glared at her. "That's just the tip of the iceberg. You're waging a war against my home, against my family!"

"The humans who found you? They are not your family, Vamshi!"

"Yes, they are!" she shouted back. "More so than you'll _ever _be! They raised me, loved me, taught me everything I know!"

"You say I'm waging a war against your home...Weyoun is waging it right alongside me."

"Vorta who disobey orders don't last very long," she countered. "You're waging this war, he just follows your lead."

Silence filled the air between them until the Founder spoke with a soft, sad voice.

"The Solids have corrupted you more than I thought, Vamshi. This will take longer than I expected."

"I have nothing more to say to you," she said quietly. The Founder nodded and left her alone again.

…

Weyoun tossed and turned in his bed, his back not fully healed from his severe beating. He had another doctor's appointment with Kelaren in the morning, but until then he would have to suffer. Sleeping in Vamshi's arms was much more comfortable than sleeping on the Cardassian issue beds on the station. He realized how much he missed her company.

He missed her touch, he missed her voice, he missed the little things she did for him. Was it normal to miss a Founder? Did he feel the same way about the Female Changeling or Odo? He wanted to make them happy and he wanted to be close to them, yes...but he didn't feel empty without them like he did with Vamshi. He felt like there was a hole in his heart that needed to be filled, that only she could fill. What was _wrong _with him?

He longed to wake up in her arms again; he yearned to feel that fiery passion beneath her kisses. If only he could feel her half-transformed hand explore him again...

His eyes snapped open at that thought and he let out a long breath. Weyoun forced himself to take a step back from his thoughts and analyze the situation. If she were any other humanoid, her attentions would clearly indicate that she was attracted to him. But she was a Changeling, surely she didn't...

He nearly gasped. Surely she wasn't _attracted _to him?

That would be impossible, he thought to himself. There's no way that she could ever love someone like him; he was just a lowly Vorta servant, unworthy of her attention and affection.

But, he reasoned with himself, Odo had fallen in love with a Bajoran woman. Was it so hard to believe that Vamshi could fall for a Vorta male? That she could fall for him?

As he entertained the thought further, doubt gnawed at him, and he resolved only to watch Vamshi even closer from now on to try and ascertain her feelings toward him.

But if he, Weyoun, had attracted a god...Despite himself, he smiled as he finally drifted into a dreamless sleep.

…

Vamshi wandered through the corridors toward the turbolift, and when she turned the corner and walked toward the doors, she noticed a man waiting for the lift as well. He was Vorta, but he wasn't Weyoun. He was taller, with slender, almost gaunt features. His nose was a little on the large side, and his face was long, but he was handsome in a dignified, mature sort of way. He was looking at a PADD in his hand and tapping his fingers impatiently against his pant leg. His vest was green and showcased his broad, masculine shoulders, and his other clothing was impeccably mismatched. A plaid, reddish sleeve encased his left arm, and tan trousers with subtle navy stripes covered dark brown boots. She shook her head and walked up to him.

He turned at her approach and she smiled brightly at him. He inclined his head.

"Are you Rulyen?" she asked softly. He nodded and her smile widened.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said warmly, extending her hand. He took it tentatively and she gave him a hearty handshake.

"The pleasure's all mine, I assure you." His voice was deep and rumbling, and she found it very pleasant to listen to. The turbolift finally arrived and they got in together.

"Promenade," she ordered, glancing at him. "You work in the infirmary?" she remarked quietly. Another nod. He seemed reluctant to meet her eyes, and she shook her head.

"Rulyen."

He looked up at her.

"That's better...How's Kelaren?"

"She's...in perfect health as far as I know."

"I'm glad to hear that," she said, looking down at the floor for a moment, then glancing at him pleadingly. "Do you remember what happened last week?"

He frowned. "Kelaren received a call to help Weyoun."

She nodded. "She came at my request. I still feel I owe her for that..."

She smiled and shook her head. "Well, that's all over now." She glanced at him. "I have a question...how did you get your name?"

Despite himself, he let out a small, rumbling laugh. "My progenitor was quite...opinionated and loved to express himself whenever possible."

She grinned. "So that's why you're named 'quarrelsome'."

He nodded and she laughed out loud. "Fascinating...and your colleague is 'little bird', correct?"

"Yes, that is what Jumana means...and the name fits, actually."

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her, so I wouldn't know," Vamshi replied as the door opened onto the Promenade. "But perhaps I could come with you and meet her, if that's alright with you."

He inclined his head. "We would be honored by a visit, Founder."

"Would now be a good time? Is she in today?"

He nodded and led her across the Promenade to the infirmary. She saw Kelaren and a Bajoran nurse hard at work at a console, and the Vorta turned at her approach.

"Founder!" she breathed, bowing her head. "We're honored by your presence."

Vamshi spread her arms wide, inviting her forward, and once the Vorta came closer, she pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Again, thank you for all that you've done. Did you get my gift?" she asked softly.

Kelaren pulled the pendant from underneath her clothes and held it in her hand. "Thank you," she whispered, tears nearly brimming in her eyes. Vamshi grinned.

"I'm glad you like it, Kelaren. Is Jumana in yet?"

The Vorta nodded toward the door, and a short, petite female stepped over the threshold. The Changeling looked over her features with curiosity. Where Kelaren resembled a graceful swan, Jumana looked more mousy. Every feature was small except her eyes; those were wide and so innocent looking. Kelaren was taller than Vamshi, but Jumana was the shortest Vorta the Changeling had ever seen. She stared at Rulyen for a second with wide, purple eyes before turning her gaze to the floor.

"Jumana," Vamshi said, smiling. The Vorta nodded. "It's good to finally meet you. You're right, Rulyen, her name does fit."

She felt eyes on the back of her head and she turned. Her grin widened and she held out her hand to the newcomer.

"Fancy seeing you here," she said softly. Weyoun glanced at the other Vorta gathered as he took her hand. Kelaren was trying to hide her murderous stare, but Jumana and Rulyen didn't seem to mind him being there.

"So you're all here now. All four of you...I look forward to getting to know you," she said with a smile to the other three Vorta. "I'd love to stay and talk, but you have your work and I have mine. I'll see you around the station."

She shook Rulyen's hand one last time, stroked Jumana's cheek and gave Kelaren a warm hug. But when she came to Weyoun, she stared into his eyes and winked before exiting the infirmary. Kelaren led Weyoun into the other room for his checkup, but Jumana and Rulyen lingered in the foyer.

"We've found favor with a Founder, Rulyen," the little female breathed. "I can hardly stand it..."

Rulyen smiled at the young woman and put a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Don't get used to it, Jumana. Most Founders don't act that way."

"But she did. Oh, Rulyen..." She turned to face him, and he laughed at her positively glowing expression.

"I'm happy too, little one. Come...we have work to do."

…

Weyoun was walking on the Promenade later that day when he noticed an old Bajoran woman standing in front of the music shop. The shop was closed; he knew from his close observations of her routine that Vamshi usually had lunch with Jake about this time, but was only gone for maybe half an hour. He walked up to the woman.

"May I help you?" he asked, his voice diplomatic and smooth. She turned and frowned at him.

"I'm looking for Vamshi, the Changeling who works in this store. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

"She usually takes a lunch break about this time."

"With the Emissary's son, no doubt. She never knew how lucky she was..."

He tilted his head, curious about how this woman knew Vamshi. "May I inquire...why are you looking for her?"

"She has the code to the lock, young man. And I should think that she'd be happy to see her Nana again."

"Her Nana?"

"Yes, young man, didn't you hear me? I half raised that little ball of energy when she came to the station. I was really surprised when the Constable asked me to give her a job, and I thought it would be a disaster. But the Prophets sent that little Changeling to me straight from the Celestial Temple itself. She has been more help to me than any other assistant I've had in all my days."

Weyoun smiled as the woman gave Vamshi such high praise. He could tell that she was strict, but he noticed a soft streak in her when she spoke of the Changeling, and it warmed his heart.

"Nana!"

He heard a jubilant shout behind him and turned to see Vamshi and Jake on the other side of the Promenade. The Changeling ran into the woman's open arms and didn't let go for a full two minutes. Weyoun nodded to Jake, who had followed Vamshi, and his eyes sparkled as he watched the young Changeling embrace the old woman.

She finally pulled away, and there was chatter back and forth for a few minutes as they quickly caught up with each others news.

"How was your trip to Bajor, Nadani?"

The old woman smiled. "I hate to leave my home again, Vamshi. Which is why I came here."

Vamshi frowned. "What do you mean, Nana?"

"I'm giving you that music shop and retiring to Bajor."

The Changeling gasped, and soon the woman was being nearly crushed to her chest.

"Oh, Nana, how can I thank you?"

"Just take good care of the shop, and I'll be happy with that. May you walk with the Prophets, Vamshi."

Nadani took a hold of her ear, and Weyoun recognized the ritual from his meeting with Kai Winn. The Changeling closed her eyes and let the woman hold her for a moment.

"Your _pah_ is strong...I can feel it, Vamshi."

The Changeling smiled and kissed the woman's forehead. "May you walk with the Prophets as well, Nadani. I'll never forget you."

The woman touched her face, then walked away toward the airlocks. Vamshi turned to Jake and Weyoun.

"I'm going to miss that woman," she said sadly, but then her eyes glittered with joy as she looked at the music shop. Jake took his leave, promising to have lunch with Vamshi the next day.

"Can you believe it, Weyoun?" she said softly, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. "I own that shop."

She pulled him into a tight embrace, and as he was in her arms for those few moments, he could feel her joy in the way she touched him. He closed his eyes and relished the moment, so he missed Major Kira staring at them from down the Promenade. Vamshi let go and headed off toward Odo's office, no doubt to give the other Changeling her good news.

It was only as he resumed his walk that he noticed the Major looking strangely at him. He nodded to her, but she didn't approach him. She simply headed to the security office.

He remembered that Dukat had assigned Damar to security detail that morning as Odo hadn't come out of his quarters since last night. He knew the Major would be jealous of what was going on in those quarters, but it wasn't his place to interfere with the Founders' affairs. He realized Vamshi might also be upset about this new development, but even he conceded that her rightful place was in the Link. She was a Founder after all.

She approached him and touched his shoulder. "Have you seen Odo?" she asked, her voice laced with worry.

"The last I heard, he was in his quarters...with the Founder."

Her gaze hardened at that, but she simply shook her head. "Thank you, Weyoun...I'll see you around."

She walked away, and despite the fact that another one of the Hundred would take his place in the Great Link soon, his heart was weeping at the sight of Vamshi so downtrodden.

That night, Vamshi heard the door buzzer, and Jake walked in. He smiled at her.

"Weyoun asked me to deliver this to you."

He handed her a box, and she didn't feel like opening it with Jake still in the room.

"Did Kira talk to Odo?"

Jake nodded. "She said he wasn't himself...it was like he didn't care anymore."

Vamshi shook her head. "I'll have to get in there and knock some sense into him. I know he probably linked with that gelatinous..." She trailed off, not finding a word fit for how much she hated that Founder.

"We'll figure something out. Everything will turn out ok, Vamshi."

The Changeling nodded. "I hope so, Jake...I hope so."

He left and she sat on the couch and opened the box Weyoun had sent her. As she saw what was inside, she gasped.

His colored pencil art piece was inside. Swirls, zigzags, circles and squares in blue, purple and red danced around the page. It was a cacophony of shape and line, but it fascinated her and held her attention. She immediately got up and ordered a black frame for it from the replicator, and she fit the piece in and hung it on the wall. She stepped back.

It looked better from a distance, and it did not fit in at all with any of the soothing décor Vamshi had chosen for her room. But she didn't care. She would cherish that piece of art, that riot of a gift from the man she loved. She stared at it for over an hour, wishing Weyoun were here with her, until she picked up her sketchpad. She worked furiously until the computer chimed that it was 0500, and she felt her body's need to return to her natural state. She put down her things and transformed in her bucket, and despite the seemingly hopeless situation with Odo, she felt better.


	10. I Would Lose My Weyoun

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Since Jake was busy on another article, Vamshi sat in the upper level of Quark's, looking at all the patrons, dabo girls and waiters down below, much to the chagrin of its Ferengi owner. She knew he wasn't fond of Odo by a longshot, and it stood to reason that he probably didn't like her either. She never gambled and rarely used the holosuites, and she didn't require food or drink. But she enjoyed watching people in Quark's and on the Promenade, and she remembered that Odo also seemed to enjoy that pastime. A pang of sadness ran through her at the thought of Odo, but she pushed her disappointment in him aside for the moment.

Her eyes roamed over the upper level, and she noticed Kelaren alone in the corner, sipping on a drink and looking over a PADD. The Vorta scientists never seemed to stop working; it seemed that every time Vamshi saw one of them, they had PADDs in hand, reading furiously. The Changeling shook her head and stood up to join her.

But a Cardassian officer sat down at Kelaren's table, and Vamshi tilted her head. The Vorta glared at the man, but he didn't seem intent on leaving. She heard him say something, and a barely perceptible wince crossed Kelaren's face. Vamshi frowned and headed their way.

"Come on, let me get you a drink," she heard him say rather loudly. He was trying to sound smooth and collected, but Vamshi could hear the drunken slur in his voice.

"No, thank you. I think you've had enough already," Kelaren replied coldly, her purple eyes flashing.

"Come on," he insisted, reaching for her wrist. But before he could so much as touch her skin, he found himself against the wall, a tight hand at his throat. Dark eyes burned into his, and sharp teeth were bared very close to his nose.

"I'm only going to say this once," Vamshi growled. "When a woman tells you 'no', you back off. The next time you so much as look at her the wrong way, I'm not waiting to go to Weyoun or Dukat or Odo...I'm going to give you hell. Understood?"

The Cardassian narrowed his eyes, but he nodded and Vamshi released him, but stayed between him and Kelaren. He stomped off toward the lower level, and the Changeling sank into the chair he had occupied moments ago. She turned to the Vorta, who bowed her head.

"Don't you hate guys like that?" Vamshi said with a smile. Kelaren nodded and let out a long breath.

"I want to thank you for standing up for me, Founder."

"Please, call me Vamshi. And I think you could have beat his head in without my help."

Kelaren giggled. "I think the Jem'Hadar would have taken care of it."

"True, but we don't need another incident between them, do we?"

She shook her head. "We had a field day in the infirmary that day..."

They talked for more than two hours, oblivious to curious (or jealous) eyes. Weyoun sat at a table not far from them, watching Vamshi with awe. This occurrence helped alleviate his doubts about the Changeling and helped a little to clarify her feelings for him. He was not the only Vorta receiving attention on the station; she was making an effort to get to know all of them. She was true to her word.

But, he reminded himself, none of the other Vorta had fallen asleep in her arms, or been kissed until they blushed, or had her hands direct them on an instrument...

Every doubt and suspicion came flooding back, and he sighed in exasperation. He was sitting here, trying to reason whether or not a Founder was attracted to him. The very thought was absurd; the Founders didn't become attached to Solids. But Vamshi was no ordinary Founder. He knew she cared deeply about him, but he was frightened as to where their relationship was going. How would he feel if it were true, if she were attracted to him?

The terrible realization came to him that he _wanted _her to be attracted to him, that, in a way, the notion that she was attracted to him made her that more attractive in his eyes. He was drawn to her; he relished the times when he could be close to her. He wanted to taste heaven on his lips, to feel paradise hold him in a passionate embrace-

He broke off his thoughts and pinched his nosebridge, blushing as Vamshi and Kelaren came his way.

"Hey, sweet pea!" she called to him, smiling. "I didn't know you were here!"

He blushed and bowed his head. "I didn't want to disturb your conversation."

Kelaren raised her eyebrows, but Vamshi smiled.

"Do me a favor, would you?"

He looked up and she pointed to the lower level of Quark's. "Gul Kerok has been drinking again. Would you please tell him to keep his hands off my Vorta?"

Kelaren's eyes widened at her words. She thought she might burst from joy; it was beyond an extreme honor to be claimed by a god. Weyoun felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. Had he lost favor with her? Had he lost out to Kelaren?

"Certainly. It won't happen again, I assure you."

She smiled and clapped his shoulder. "Thank you, Weyoun. I'll see you later."

He watched the two women go down the stairs and approach the exit, and he caught the eye of one of the Jem'Hadar guards on the lower level. He jerked his head toward Kerok, then watched the Cardassian. His heart nearly stopped as he saw the officer pull something from a holster on his hip and point it at Vamshi.

He was about to cry out, but the Jem'Hadar were on top of things. Within seconds, the man was restrained, and Weyoun rushed down the stairs toward him.

The Vorta glared at the insolent fool and had to restrain himself from slapping him across the face. The man was highly intoxicated and could hardly stand up straight. Weyoun decided to be lenient with him because of this; had he been sober he would have had him put to death immediately. But Kerok would simply be demoted and reassigned to the front lines.

Once the matter was settled and Kerok was hauled away toward the holding cells, Weyoun turned to Vamshi and Kelaren.

"Are you all right?" he asked the Changeling.

She sighed. "Thanks to the quick reflexes of your soldiers, yes."

The tension fell from his shoulders and he allowed himself to smile. "I'm glad."

Kelaren nodded in agreement, then smiled as Vamshi gently steered her and Weyoun out of the bar. They headed down the Promenade toward the infirmary, and the Changeling stopped at the entrance.

"Give the others my regards. I'll come visit them after closing time today, if that's all right."

The Vorta female bowed, then returned to her duties; the other two gave her strange looks at her giddy grin, but she refused to tell them why she was so happy. Even under Rulyen's piercing gaze, she stayed mum, and none of the hard work or a frustrating encounter with a visiting Cardassian scientist could spoil her good mood.

…

Jake wandered along the Promenade, reading over his work. He walked aimlessly, oblivious to the outside world, but when he nearly collided with a couple of Jem'Hadar, he took his mind off his article and focused on getting to the Replimat. Along the way, he spied Vamshi in the music shop, but she didn't see him wave. She was talking to Weyoun of all people, and Jake grinned at the light in her eyes. Her positive attitude practically radiated off of her, and he wondered why she was so optimistic when the Federation was likely to be destroyed in three days. Vamshi was more optimistic than pessimistic by nature, but he had never seen her glow like that.

Weyoun took his leave and left the shop, then bowed to Jake in greeting. The human caught up with him and smiled politely.

"Hello, Weyoun. How are you?"

The Vorta looked up at him in surprise. "I'm just fine, Jake. Thank you for asking." Despite the fact that he thought Jake could be tiresome at times, he found himself smiling at the human. "Working on another article?"

Jake nodded. "Just a little more and I'll get it to Vamshi...speaking of which, I saw you talking with her just now. I've never seen her so happy before."

This got Weyoun's attention and he stared at Jake. "Really?"

"Come on, didn't you see the look on her face? She was practically glowing! What'd you say to her?"

"Nothing of consequence. Why do you ask?"

Realization dawned in Jake's eyes and Weyoun had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. "No reason...just curious."

"Well, it certainly was nice to see you again."

The human frowned at the quick dismissal, but he didn't dare hang around any longer than necessary. The Vorta was, after all, escorted by his usual entourage of Jem'Hadar. He turned and started to walk away.

"And Jake?"

He turned back to Weyoun.

"Don't jump to conclusions."

There was just enough of a threat in his voice to make the human boy think twice about spreading any rumors or publishing an article focused on the Changeling. Although she and Jake were friends, Weyoun got the impression that sometimes Vamshi was waiting for Jake to become a man. She was more than a woman already, and the human could be so naïve at times.

Weyoun entered his quarters and sat down on the couch, reading intelligence reports. He turned at the door buzzer and jumped to his feet when the Founder entered. He bowed low and tried to calm his pounding heart, and he managed at least to stop trembling enough to mumble out a greeting.

"Founder, it is an honor to stand in your presence. How may I serve you?"

"What's the status of the minefield?"

"Dukat assures me that it will be brought down in three days."

"Good. And the Federation fleet?"

"They're struggling to find reinforcements, and our forces outnumber them nearly 2 to 1."

She nodded stiffly and wandered to the window. "I'm going to get to the point of this visit. Your relationship with Vamshi displeases me. You've caught her attention, and she is fond of you for reasons beyond my comprehension. You should by all rights be dead right now...but she has prevented me from taking any action against you."

She turned back to Weyoun, who was trying to make himself look as small as possible.

"Since you are still alive, I might as well put you to good use."

His eyes widened in uncertainty. "Founder?"

"I want you to convince Vamshi to join the Great Link. Use whatever means necessary to sway her to our cause. She may not listen to me...but she will listen to the man she sheltered in her home for five days."

Weyoun bowed deeply. "I obey the Founders in all things."

"She's hardly a god of rank, and my patience is growing thin."

With her threat still hanging in the air, she strode out of his quarters and left him stunned and trembling in the middle of it.

…

"Now turn out!"

Weyoun stared in confusion at the scene: Rulyen and Vamshi were dancing in the middle of the infirmary as Jumana and Kelaren watched. Rulyen looked as pleased as punch to be that close to a Founder, not that Weyoun blamed him. The Changeling let go of his hand and grabbed Jumana. She wasn't prepared to dance with her, but she grinned when she took both her hands in hers. Weyoun leaned against the doorway and smiled.

The Changeling flashed a smile at him as she turned Jumana out, and after a few minutes she let the doctor go and reached out to him.

Weyoun frowned, unsure, but she insisted. Stepping forward, he lightly took her hand.

Before he knew it, he was spinning and twirling and laughing in pure glee. She laughed right along with him, then held him close as the song slowed, quietly instructing him on what to do with his feet.

The only other time he recalled dancing was in the Gamma Quadrant. He was only on his second clone, and the leader of the Thumuli Council had invited him to dance. He felt it best not to refuse her as an act of goodwill, and thankfully this dance was much simpler than the one all those years ago. He had felt foolish then, and he felt so now, but Vamshi's beaming face and joyful laughter washed all of his insecurities away.

The dance ended with him panting for breath, but he laughed with her despite his slight tiredness. The dance had been foreign, true, but it had also been exhilarating. She stroked his cheek, then turned to the others.

"Thank you all for that. Did you have fun?"

Jumana laughed and nodded, Kelaren smiled and Rulyen bowed his head soberly.

"Well, it's late. Jumana, I'll see you in the morning?"

She grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Vamshi hugged her and Kelaren, clapped Rulyen's shoulder, then led Weyoun out of the infirmary. To his surprise, she went back to the music shop. She unlocked the doors, grabbed something off the counter, then came back out. After re-locking the doors, she turned to him and smiled.

"Come to escort me back to my quarters?"

He bowed his head. "Only if you want me to."

"I'd like that."

They walked toward the turbolift, and she laughed.

"I never knew you could dance like that. You are full of surprises, Weyoun."

He blushed furiously. "I've never had a better teacher."

The second the turbolift doors closed, she pulled him close and kissed his forehead. "You're as sweet as sugar sometimes, you know that?"

He smiled slightly into her shirt, and she held him like that until the doors opened again. But even as they walked down the hallways together, he felt her hand brush his every once and a while. His heart skipped a beat each time that happened. The notion that he may have lost favor with her quickly faded. But he had to be sure.

"Vamshi?" he said as they approached her door.

"Yes, sweet pea?"

He blushed slightly at the name, but he continued as they stood outside. "Earlier today...you called Kelaren 'my Vorta', and-"

A finger pressed to his lips silenced him.

"Come inside and I'll explain."

He bowed his head and followed her to the couch, and she sat next to him. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and a hand turned his face toward her.

"Weyoun, is there any doubt in your mind that I care about you?"

He couldn't hold her gaze, and he looked down, closed his eyes and let a tear escape down his cheek. She gently nudged him so that they sat side by side and his head was resting on her shoulder. Her arm was wrapped protectively around him, and he let the tears fall.

"Why are you crying, honey?"

"I...I don't know, maybe...I feel...overwhelmed."

"Really?" she said softly, caressing his arm. "Tell me more."

He took a deep breath. "Never before have I been this close, this...friendly with a Founder. No Vorta is used to being touched so much, to being treated so well by you. Don't get me wrong, I obey the Founders in all things, but..."

"But what?"

He sighed. "Vorta...crave attention from their gods. To be noticed, to be even acknowledged for the work we do is a high honor."

Vamshi grinned. "Well, I think I've done much more than that."

"Yes, and it is overwhelming at times. I'm sure the others feel the same way, and when you called Kelaren 'my Vorta'..."

The Changeling held him closer. "Listen to me, Weyoun...just because I called her 'my Vorta' does not mean I care about you any less. Now that I've claimed her, so to speak...it felt good to do that. It feels good to give you all the attention you crave so much. I'm happy to give it to you. Weyoun..."

He glanced up at her, and she seemed unsure.

"Yes?"

She stared down at him, and the intensity of her gaze nearly made him tremble.

"Now do you see why I don't want to join the Great Link? It would mean giving up all these friendships that I have. I would lose my parents, my friends, my Vorta, my Weyoun..."

His heart stopped and didn't commence beating again for a few seconds as her last two words reached his ears. He let out a long, controlled breath and had to restrain himself from reaching out and touching her to make sure this was real.

"Now that I've found you...and the others...I don't want to lose you."

Uncontrollable tears of joy streamed down his cheeks, and she held him tightly to her body.

"I only want what's best for you, my dearest little Vorta...she sent you here, didn't she?"

He nodded. "She wants me to convince you to join the Great Link."

Vamshi rolled her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Weyoun, I'm not going to stay away from my people forever. I'm sure one day I will join them...but only when they can do what I'm doing right now with the same love in their hearts. All they've given you is coldness...I think it's time to let a little sunshine in, don't you think?"

He grinned and snuggled contentedly into her, and she tenderly wrapped both arms around him. Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep, and the hole in his heart was filled once again.


	11. That Hole Was Hers to Fill

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

He slowly drifted back to consciousness, and he smiled slightly to himself as he remembered last night's conversation and how he had fallen asleep in Vamshi's arms. They were wrapped tenderly around his body now, and he automatically snuggled deeper into her chest, which was as soft as a cloud. His stomach was pressed to hers, and his body twisted at the waist so that his knees were drawn up almost to his chest.

He heard her chuckle, and a hand carefully stroked his hair. But he didn't miss the subtle way she weaved his thick locks in between her fingers. His earlier resolution to watch her came back to him, and he decided to try something he had never done before.

Feigning semi-consciousness, he slowly wrapped an arm around her waist. His hand brushed soft material, and he realized that they were on the bed instead of on the couch where he had fallen asleep. As his hand rested on the bed next to the small of her back, he felt her grip on him tighten, and he opened his eyes.

"I've been waiting a long time for you to do that," she breathed into his ear. The soft breath of air on his skin nearly made him gasp, but he simply frowned and looked up at her. She smiled tenderly down at him and stroked his face in greeting.

"Don't be afraid to touch me, Weyoun, it's all right."

He drew his hand out from behind her and sat up, staring at her incredulously. "As you wish," he said, inclining his head respectfully.

Hardly believing his audacity, he wrapped one arm around her back and the other around her neck, then gently pulled her forward into a tentative hug, and her grip became even tighter.

"That wasn't too hard now, was it?"

He smiled and rested his head on her shoulder.

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly.

"Safe," he said simply, and they stayed like that until Weyoun had to get ready to go to Ops.

…

Jumana strode cheerfully into the infirmary, head held high and a smile on her face. The Bajoran nurse on duty noticed her and did a double take.

"Jumana..."

The Vorta grinned. "Yes?"

"Your makeup," the nurse replied, coming forward. She didn't have to say anything else; Jumana could tell she was impressed.

She bowed her head. "Thank you. Vamshi taught me how to do it."

Kelaren walked in from the other room and stopped, tilting her head at Jumana's new look. Her wide eyes looked even bigger now, and they had a depth to them she had never seen before. Her lips were swathed in a soft pink wash, and her skin practically glowed.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" the nurse said to Kelaren with a smile.

"I wouldn't know," she responded. "Vorta lack a sense of aesthetics, but I must say...your eyes look enormous, Jumana. Who did your makeup?"

"Who do you think?" the younger Vorta said with a little smile. Kelaren nodded in understanding; of course Vamshi would teach her this, she had already taught Rulyen a little about how to dance.

"If you want me to teach you, I can," Jumana said hopefully. Although Kelaren was a little jealous that the other Vorta had gotten to spend time alone with Vamshi, she couldn't help but smile at her innocent, hopeful look.

"Of course."

Jumana and the nurse smiled at her reply. "Have you seen Rulyen?"

Kelaren nodded her head to the other room. "He's watching the tissue samples. Why?"

"I need to give him this." She held up a small white box, and Kelaren recognized the handwriting that flowed across the lid.

Rulyen was bent over his samples, taking notes on a PADD, when Jumana walked in and hugged him. He looked at her in surprise and she handed him the box.

"It's from Vamshi."

He opened it and tilted his head at the wooden pendant on a leather string that sat amongst wads of tissue paper. He lifted it carefully from it wrappings and examined it. He knew Kelaren wore a similar necklace, a gift from the Changeling, and it seemed that Rulyen would have the same privilege. The raised shapes on the pendant were abstract and painted with different shades of deep red and navy blue, and he glanced down at his clothing and smiled. Immediately, he placed it around his neck and tucked it away beneath his shirt, and he noticed Jumana was holding a similar pendant in her hand. Hers had a small blue bird raised in the middle, with markings that looked like branches all around it. He also noticed the makeup on her eyes and lips.

"Did Vamshi do that makeup?"

Jumana nodded with a smile. "You know, Rulyen," she said as she sat down and began to take notes with him, "I think she really cares about us."

He lightly touched the leather string around his pale neck, and silently, he realized she was probably right.

…

Vamshi walked silently next to Major Kira through the corridors toward the wardroom. She hated that she had to be recruited for this, but her best friend's father's life was at stake. She had never really gotten to know Rom very well, but from what Nog had told her, he had made extraordinary progress over the years from being a waiter in a bar to one of the station's most intelligent engineers. It was because of Rom that the Dominion hadn't taken over the Alpha Quadrant, that they were held back on the other side of the wormhole.

"I certainly hope this works," the Bajoran murmured to her.

"Me too."

Kira smiled. "You're his god, Vamshi. If you can't convince him to free Rom, I don't know who can."

"Asking for a Bajoran security force to patrol the Promenade is one thing, Nerys. Asking him to release a man they're determined to execute is another. But he owes me his life, and that's got to count for something."

"Odo told me about that...why'd you do it?"

"Please don't ask me why, Nerys. I did what I had to do."

She sighed. "I understand. But I can't see why you like him."

The Changeling had barely heard that last sentence, but she decided to ignore it for now. They were approaching the Jem'Hadar guards, and they bowed to Vamshi when they got closer.

"I'm here to see Weyoun," said Kira.

"He's expecting you," one of the them replied. The two women entered the room and turned to find Weyoun sitting at the table, examining one of Ziyal's pieces of art.

He didn't even glance up at their approach. "You asked to see me, Major."

"I know what you're going to say, but-"

"I'm going to have to ask your help again," he said, then glanced up at her and broke off his sentence. His eyes widened at Vamshi, who smiled sadly at him. He inclined his head.

"Founder...I'm honored by your visit."

He looked back down at the art piece, then back at the Major. "What do you think of this?"

"I think it's good, why?" she said impatiently.

"Just curious." His pleading eyes found Vamshi's, and an unspoken question passed between them.

"You tell me, Weyoun," she said quietly.

He looked back down at it, rattling off things she had taught him, and the piece was thoroughly reviewed in a matter of minutes. Vamshi smiled.

"Someone was paying attention. We've come to see you to ask a request."

"Name it."

"It's about Rom," said Kira with a controlled voice.

"That again, Major? I thought I gave you an answer yesterday."

Vamshi took over, slowly walking around the table toward the Vorta, never taking her eyes off of him. He was staring in awe at her, and didn't divert his eyes until she was standing right in front of him. He cast his eyes downward, but she lifted his chin.

"Please, Weyoun, reconsider. Rom is the father of one of my best friends, and he doesn't deserve to die. I can't sit by and watch all my friends get killed. Please," she whispered, kneeling down in front of him, causing him to quickly dip his head low, "I'm begging you, Weyoun. Release him...for me."

He bowed his head even lower. "I can't release him...but I can lower his sentence to life imprisonment."

Vamshi glanced at Kira, who was unmoved. Then she looked back to Weyoun with pleading eyes.

"25 years hard labor. That's the best I can do." His voice was small, as if he was afraid Vamshi might start yelling at him at any minute. But the Changeling only looked at Kira again, who nodded in defeat.

Vamshi leaned forward and kissed his cheek so lightly that he could barely feel it. "Thank you," she breathed ever so quietly into his ear, and he had to suppress a violent shiver. He looked to Kira, who bowed her head in begrudging gratitude, then she briskly walked toward the door.

"I'll wait outside for you, Vamshi."

The Changeling nodded and waited until Kira was out the door before turning back to Weyoun. Without saying a single word, she gently placed her hands on his cheeks and pressed her forehead to his. He closed his eyes and she followed suit, and they stayed still and silent for a few moments as Weyoun carefully breathed her in. His heart was pounding, but he thought it might race out of his chest when he felt her lips barely brush his.

His eyes snapped open to see her stand quickly and turn to go, but before she got to the door, she turned back to him and smiled. When she was gone, Weyoun slowly raised his fingers to touch his lips, and he could hardly believe she had kissed him like that. It had been so intimate, so familiar, so...enticing.

Enticing? Where had that come from? Since when did he desire to be kissed by a Founder?

_Ever since those five days you spent with her, _came the reply. This is outrageous, he argued back with himself. It is completely improper for me to feel that way about her. She's a Founder, I am a Vorta.

_She kisses you fifteen times a day, she looks at you like she'd like nothing more than to crush you to her chest and she holds you like there's no tomorrow. Has any other Founder treated you like that? Don't be so blind, Weyoun. And admit the truth to yourself...you can't get enough of her, or the way she touches you._

No, he admitted shamefully to himself, I like the way she treats me. More than I should...but she's a Founder!

_And she just kissed you on the lips...it was almost seductive in a way..._

He tried to silence the crazy, defective voice in his head, but it pressed on.

_You should have reciprocated._

And be executed? I am defective...

_She would have kissed you even harder. Admit it, you felt what was beneath that kiss. You felt that burning, pulsing passion that's she's been keeping inside her all this time. You felt it, and you want to free it._

"No," he whispered hoarsely to the empty room. He would no longer entertain this dark, disgusting, defective voice inside himself. He was Vorta, she was a Founder, and that was that.

He carefully shoved Ziyal's art away from him; Weyoun put his head in his hands, as if to block out this delicious hell that he was trapped in, as if to hold in all these strange and foreign thoughts and desires that were plaguing him. For a moment, he simply wanted to be free, and for the first time, he almost wished Vamshi did not exist. Then shame overcame him at the very thought, and round and round in his head his thoughts flew, until he put his head down on the table and silenced his mind.

…

Klaxon-like sirens wailed as Vamshi raced through the corridors with Ziyal. The evacuation had only lasted fifteen minutes thus far, and yet the corridors were practically deserted. No matter how much she didn't like the Dominion at times, she had to admit they were efficient.

She hadn't seen Weyoun since that day in the wardroom, the day she...Shame filled her at the thought of what she had done, but a certain kind of happiness was there as well. It had felt good to kiss Weyoun, even for a brief moment; she knew one thing for sure: she wanted to do it again. She wasn't sure if he knew how the soft warmth of his pale lips had nearly driven her insane, how the maddening passion inside her was getting harder and harder to control.

She and Ziyal paused and pressed against the wall as a group of Jem'Hadar marched past them toward the airlock, and Vamshi sighed as Dukat was still nowhere to be seen. One of the soldiers stopped and turned to her.

"Founder, are you coming with us?"

For almost a full minute, she seriously considered joining them, if only to be with Weyoun. But in the end she shook her head and backed away. The soldier bowed and turned to leave.

"There is one thing you could do for me, though."

The soldier waited.

"Tell Weyoun...tell him that if what I did made him uncomfortable, I'm sorry. And that I'll miss him."

The Jem'Hadar nodded and marched off to rejoin his group.

"Thank you!" Vamshi shouted after him.

Another ten minutes of searching and they finally found Dukat in a deserted corridor. He rushed toward Ziyal and they embraced while Vamshi kept watch, and the Changeling hardly listened to their hurried, whispered conversation. She and the Cardassian woman had just taken a huge risk by freeing Kira and the others from the holding cells. She had sent Leeta and Jake to her quarters, and would have sent Ziyal as well had she not insisted on searching for her father. It wasn't long before the evacuation sirens sounded and the rush to find Dukat became even more desperate.

Vamshi heard footsteps and walked tenatively toward them. Damar raced around the corner and was about to fire at Ziyal when Vamshi ripped the phaser out of his hand and shoved him away.

"Dukat, you have a visitor," she growled, blocking his path.

The Cardassian turned and shook his head at his adjutant. "I'm not leaving, Damar."

"But sir-"

"My place is with my daughter! The ship can leave without me."

"Sir, I really-"

"Go!"

Dukat's last command was almost a roar, and Damar nodded solemnly. With one last look at his commanding officer, he turned and ran toward the airlocks.

…

Weyoun walked back to his quarters on his ship, exhausted from the day's events. He hadn't had time but to grab a few things from his room on the station and run to the airlock. He was mostly lacking in clothing, but it wouldn't be a problem replicating more. The only notable thing he grabbed other than reports was the piano Vamshi had given him. He was on his way to play it and brood when one of the Jem'Hadar stopped him.

He relayed Vamshi's message and Weyoun nodded, dismissing him. But the moment the door of his quarters was closed, he threw himself onto his bed. Uncontrollable tears leaked out of his eyes, which were squeezed shut.

_She said that if what she did made you uncomfortable, she's sorry..._

He wrapped his arms around his pillow and the tiniest little whimper escaped his lips. Maybe she had made him feel a little uncomfortable, maybe she had confused him, but oh, what he wouldn't give to be in her arms again, to breathe in the warm scent of her body, to feel her gentle lips on his forehead.

_...and that she'll miss you._

The Jem'Hadar guards outside barely heard a muffled wail come from inside his quarters. They glanced at each other, but said nothing.

Weyoun pounded the pillow with his fist, then immediately told himself to get a grip. He was acting like a child, but he couldn't help it: there was this gaping hole Vamshi had left in his heart, and it would never be filled. He wouldn't allow it. That hole was hers to fill, hers alone, and although it may be easier to forget all about her, he promised himself that he would not forget her, or the kind of life that awaited him if they ever re-captured Deep Space 9 or conquered the Federation.

He heard a noise and twisted around, and for a brief moment, he almost believed Vamshi wasn't back on the station, that she had snuck aboard the ship and had only been waiting for him to be alone to reveal herself. But no, he told himself, Vamshi would have revealed herself when he had been crying. She wouldn't wait this long.

His heart sank down to his toes as he curled into a ball and tried to sleep, but it would not come, and he stayed perfectly still until the computer chimed the time.


	12. You Were Always On My Mind

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Vamshi stared aimlessly at Weyoun's drawing, trying to quell the heartache inside her. Despite plans for a wedding, two births and a complete rearranging of the shop, she still couldn't keep her mind off the Vorta. Once or twice she entertained the thought of stealing a runabout and heading off to Cardassia Prime. Just yesterday, one of the only traders still working with both the Federation and the Dominion docked at the station. Vamshi was sorely tempted to book passage aboard his ship and be picked up by a Jem'Hadar fighter in Cardassian space. But thoughts of Odo and Kira and Jake and Ziyal brought her back to her senses. The Cardassian woman may have been killed had Vamshi not intervened, and thanks to her quick actions, Ziyal was alive and well, splitting her time between Garak and her incarcerated father.

The door chimed, and she called for her visitor to enter. It was probably Jake or Kira to ask her when she was going to go to the shop today.

But to her surprise, Dr. Bashir walked in, carrying a box.

"Hello, Vamshi. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she replied blandly. "What's in the box?"

He set it down on the floor. "I just finished cleaning out my quarters. I found some things in there that might interest you."

She looked in the box and lifted out some art supplies.

"What, did an artist set up shop in your quarters?"

Bashir smiled. "That's what I thought at first, but then, the quarters were much too neat for a studio. Everything was perfectly arranged in exacting order. The stranger part is that I offered these supplies to Ziyal, but she said she gave them to you almost a month ago."

Vamshi had to hold in her sigh as the most likely answer came to mind. She took a blue-gray shirt out of the box and examined it.

"Who was in your quarters?" she asked quietly.

"Weyoun."

He left her alone again, and she buried her face in Weyoun's shirt.

After a while, she got a grip and looked inside the box for more of his things. Bits of broken glass, shoe strings, small lengths of brightly colored cloth and the like filled the box to halfway. The rest was taken up by a few of his clothes (Bashir seemed to have fed the rest to the replicator) and the art supplies.

Vamshi smiled at the collection as it fit Weyoun so well. She could see him, magpie-like as he collected interesting trinkets, trying to understand them and assess their value. The thought was so endearing and yet so heartbreaking. Weyoun was gone, and the only thing she had left of him were pieces of broken glass.

She fetched some things of hers and lovingly added them to the box, but not before dumping all the glass. She put that aside for another day, then filled the box with her art. She looked down on it, proud of the effort she had put into the various pastels and watercolors. Then she took a small wooden pendant with a leather string, all wrapped in tissue paper, and placed it on top of the lot and closed the lid.

…

Damar looked sidelong at Weyoun, who was busy at a console beside him. The Cardassian took another sip of _kanar _and had to restrain himself from sighing. The Vorta was usually incredibly annoying, prattling on as much as the most talkative Cardassian, but ever since they had returned from the station, Weyoun had been quiet and sullen. Damar would have expected a steady resolve to win this war since the loss of the station must have bruised the Vorta's pride, but even though he rarely spoke, Weyoun was obviously fiercely determined to return to Deep Space 9. Damar would catch him staring at its position on the map in Central Command, and once he could have sworn be spied him tearing up. He suspected Weyoun was getting hell from the Founder, and that might be driving him to the verge of tears, but that explanation didn't quite sound right to Damar. There was something else that was special about Deep Space 9...or someone. He grinned in realization; Dukat had told him the story of how he had been thrown from the Changeling's quarters when he had gone in there to taunt Weyoun. Vamshi had even threatened Dukat against touching the Vorta.

"Damar."

He turned to Weyoun. "Yes?"

The Vorta's pale eyes roamed over the Cardassian, as if he were sizing him up. "I need you to make a speech."

…

Weyoun practically trembled with excitement as the ship docked at Deep Space 9. He was so excited to see Vamshi again, so ready to fall into her loving, accepting embrace. The airlocks opened, and he allowed the Jem'Hadar guards to go first. They stationed themselves outside, and Weyoun walked out with Damar to see Major Kira waiting for them.

"Ah...Major," he said with a grin. He was in such a good mood, he couldn't help but feel happy in the Bajoran's presence.

"Welcome to Deep Space 9."

"How _nice_ to see you again."

Kira paused. "May I give you a word of advice, Weyoun?"

"By all means." He smiled diplomatically up at her.

"You're welcome to play your 'we're all friends here' game with me, but I wouldn't try it with Captain Sisko, he's not in the mood."

"We're on a mission of peace, Major," Damar said irritably. "Maybe he should get in the mood."

Weyoun frowned at Kira's nearly hostile tone of voice and turned away to walk down the corridor. He stopped dead.

Vamshi was leaning against the wall at the end of the corridor, a knowing smile on her face. She uncrossed her arms and held them out to him, inviting him into her embrace.

The moment he had been dreaming of for a month and a half became reality as he slowly walked toward her. She took a few steps toward him, then, when he was close enough, pulled him forward into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Weyoun..." she whispered so that only he heard her. "You can't know how much I missed you."

Weyoun forgot about Damar, the guards and Major Kira as he buried his face in her shirt and fought the tears that threatened to spill from his closed eyes. She kissed his cheek and rubbed his back, rocking him from side to side as she squeezed him tightly.

Damar watched the whole scene with a mix of irritation and amusement. It was satisfying to see his prediction come true, to see that he was right about Vamshi and Weyoun. Both of them were glowing as they held each other, and it annoyed him.

"Weyoun," Damar said softly but forcefully, bringing the Vorta back to reality. He quickly broke away from the Changeling as if ashamed, and after soft reassurance from Vamshi, he led Damar and the guards down the corridor.

"Make me proud," she called softly after him. He turned and caught the small wink she threw him, and she waved as he turned away.

Kira stood at the airlock, bewildered at Vamshi's behavior. She couldn't see how a such a sensible young woman could be so kind to a rat like Weyoun. She had seen other instances like this, but she had had other things on her mind and no time to contemplate their meaning then. She recalled the day on the Promenade when Vamshi, glowing like the warm Bajoran sun itself, had pulled Weyoun into a joyful embrace, running her hand up and down his back. She also remembered the way Vamshi had stared at Weyoun when they had gone to beg for Rom's life, how she had knelt before him with pleading eyes. She hadn't thought much of it at the time, but now the memory of that day came back to her: while begging on Rom's behalf, the Changeling had rested a hand on Weyoun's thigh. Her thumb had swiped back and forth over the material of his pants...if that wasn't a caress, Kira didn't know what was. And then Vamshi had kissed his cheek when the Vorta agreed to lower Rom's sentence. And now today, the Changeling had been pacing at the airlock when Kira showed up.

"Vamshi, wait!"

She was about to walk off toward the Promenade, but she turned at Kira's voice and smiled. She waited until Kira had caught up with her, then they walked together through the deserted corridors.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" the Bajoran asked quietly. She gently grasped Vamshi's arm to prevent her from going any further.

"Sure."

Kira sighed. "It's about Weyoun."

"What about him?" The Changeling turned to face her.

"What are you doing?" 

Vamshi frowned. "I don't understand."

"Why are you being so..."

"So nice to him?"

Kira nodded, and Vamshi gave her a grave smile.

"Please understand, Nerys, that I know everything he's done. I heard it all from his own lips. But...I can't help but feel obligated to give him what he's been denied for five lifetimes."

"That being...?"

"Attention. Love. Call it what you will."

Kira frowned. "Vamshi, he doesn't deserve your attention."

"Major, how can you say that? How would you feel if the Prophets ignored you for 200 years?"

Kira stood there, dumbfounded at Vamshi's outburst. She hadn't seen the Weyoun Kira had seen, the conniving, cold Vorta plotting away with Dukat to conquer the Federation. What did Vamshi see in him?

Vamshi glared at her for a minute, then her gaze softened.

"Let me put it this way, Nerys...do the Prophets love you?"

She nodded. "Of course...I'd like to think so."

"I'm sure they do. It's a good feeling, isn't it? Being loved by your gods?"

Kira considered what she was saying and thought she understood the Changeling's point.

"What the Prophets so readily give you, Weyoun will never have. The Founders ignore him...he's just a tool in their eyes. Just a replaceable, disposable clone."

Unbidden, Kira's eyes almost watered. For the first time in her life, she almost felt pity for Weyoun. She could see that had Vamshi been able, she would have been crying.

"He's not disposable to me, Nerys...I'm his god, whether I want to be or not. And trust me, I'd rather he look on me as an equal. I hope someday he'll see that."

Kira breathed in. "Because you love him." She said it as a fact, not as a question.

Vamshi bowed her head. "Don't tell Odo, ok? I don't think he'd understand."

Kira laughed. "Oh, he understands more than you give him credit for. He's known something was up between you two for a while, I think."

"Really? Was I that obvious?" 

The Bajoran shook her head. "No, he's just very protective of you." She reached out and touched Vamshi's shoulder. "Take care of yourself, Vamshi. And I'm sorry for being so harsh, it's just..."

"I know. But maybe I can help make a difference in the highest-ranking Vorta in the Dominion, and who knows? Maybe what I do now will help us later."

Kira smiled. "I hope so...for both your sakes."

"I'll see you around, Nerys." Vamshi returned the smile, then walked away.

…

Weyoun stood and inclined his head to Sisko, making a small speech about how happy he was that they were at least talking and trying to reach a peace. He knew Sisko was only tolerating his presence, but he remained cordial anyway. He left with Damar.

The Cardassians stopped off at their quarters and Weyoun continued around the corner to his. He smiled graciously when he saw Major Kira waiting for him.

"Hello, Major. What can I do for you?"

"May I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course," he said, "come in, please."

She followed him in, and he turned around and clapped his hands together. She recognized his mannerism and shook her head when he offered her something to drink. He ordered water for himself and took a sip.

"I apologize, Major, but I've been talking all day and my throat is simply parched. Please, have a seat!"

Again, she shook her head. "I won't be here long."

He put his glass down and gave her a polite smile. "Then please tell me why I was graced with your presence."

Kira could almost hear the undertone of sarcasm in his voice, but she ignored it.

"It's about Vamshi."

The smile faded from his face, and she knew she had his undivided attention.

"Look...I don't know what you said or did, but I've got one thing to say to you. If you even think of using her for one of your little schemes, or trying to manipulate her to further your own ends, you'll be hearing from me. Let me put it this way: break her heart...and I'll break your neck."

With that, she turned on her heel and strode from the room, leaving him stunned. _Use her for a scheme? Manipulate her? Break her heart? _The Bajoran must be blind! After all those months working with him, and she hadn't figured out his most basic need? It was instinctive to only serve Vamshi, to give her his all. The idea of using her was ludicrous, blasphemous even! He owed her his life and Kira thought all he wanted was to use her! The thought...

The very notion of using a god...he had infected Odo, yes, but that was the Founders' plan, not his. He was simply obeying orders. It was a painful memory...not only did he deceive a god, but Odo's dismissal had been just as cold as any other Founder. His gods seemed cold by nature, he guessed...

But not Vamshi.

The door chimed and he called for his visitor to enter. He smiled widely at her and motioned for her to come in. She hurried toward him and gathered him into her arms, and before he knew it, he was kneeling on the floor, laughing and crying into her neck. She sighed contentedly.

"I've wanted to do this for a month and a half," Vamshi whispered to him. Weyoun silently agreed as she kissed his tears away, then caressed his back. He closed his eyes as her lips roamed over his skin, but they snapped open when they brushed his lips.

Like the day so long ago in the wardroom, she smiled at him, but did not move away. Her hand lightly touched his cheek instead, and her finger traced the ridges on the point of his ear.

"Stay the night with me." The words spilled from his lips before he could consider them, but he couldn't bear to be on this station and not feel her touch as he gave into sleep.

_And why is that? _the defective voice inside him said knowingly. He banished it to the back of his mind and awaited her answer with trepidation.

"As you wish," she whispered. "I was about to ask permission to stay."

He smiled in relief and bowed his head, and inside his heart was singing.

"I have something to show you," she said softly, bringing his attention back to her. She pulled something small from her pocket and handed it to him.

It was a small wooden pendant on a leather string, like the one she made for Kelaren. Raised on the 2 inch square was the likeness of a Vorta in the arms of a Changeling. Tears filled his eyes again.

"Who is this for?" He already knew the answer.

"It's for you...my faithful one," she whispered in his ear. She took it from him and put it around his neck, then wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Thank you," he breathed, tucking the pendant beneath his clothes.

She was sorely tempted to kiss him as they sat there in a comfortable, understanding silence, tempted to throw everything out the window and confess to him just how much he meant to her. But to reveal that to him now would be cruel. He was leaving as soon as these peace negotiations were over, and they wouldn't last much longer, if the rumors were true. To kiss him now would not only confuse him, but it would give him something precious, only to snatch it away from him again when he left. As much as she loved him, she wasn't leaving this station.

So instead they moved to the bedroom and sat together in the peace and quiet of each other's presence. Weyoun couldn't hold back the tears of joy that streamed down his cheeks, but Vamshi understood and simply held the Vorta in her arms. He cried and squeezed her hand, not wanting to let go, not wanting to leave this place, this little world of acceptance and hope. It was far too comfortable in this bubble where every day was bright and every night a fantasy, where the warmth of Vamshi's affection permeated his very being.

He was starting to drift off to sleep when he felt her move. He sat up and let her get off the bed, and she grabbed something out of the other room and came back. It was a piano, identical to the one she had given him.

As he laid back against her chest, she placed the piano on his lap and began to play. He didn't recognize the tune, but it was soft and soothing, and he closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. Vamshi, on the other hand, was struggling not to sing to him. The lyrics to the old Earth classic played in her head, but she didn't allow them to pass her lips.

_Maybe I didn't hold you quite as often as I should have_

_Maybe I didn't love you quite as often as I could have..._

Weyoun's breathing settled down to a soft and steady rhythm, and he shifted into a more comfortable position. Although a part of him was apprehensive, he went ahead and let his fingers gently explore her skin. She kissed the top of his head and murmured in approval.

_If I made you feel second best_

_Boy, I'm sorry I was blind..._

He finally gave in and slipped into dreamland, and his entire body relaxed against her. Vamshi continued to play, and the last lyrics of the song were no more than a whisper as she sang them.

"You were always on my mind...you are always on my mind."

In his sleep, Weyoun felt something gentle press to his lips, and he moaned and shifted, then was still.


	13. I Guess You Are My Psyche

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Vamshi hurried to the airlock fifteen minutes before Weyoun's ship was due to depart. She carried with her the gray box full of things she wanted to give to the Vorta, and she felt silly for even doing this. But still, she walked on through the corridors to Lower Pylon 3.

After ten minutes of pacing in front of the circular airlock, he finally rounded the corner with his Jem'Hadar guards. The guards hung back at his command, but when he approached her, she pulled him and the box further down the corridor so that the guards were out of sight. She turned to him.

"I want you to have this," she whispered, nodding to the box. "I explain everything in there."

He bent down and reached for the lid, but she gently grabbed his wrist and shook her head. "Not here...when you're alone."

He nodded and looked down at his wrist, which she hadn't released. Instead, she pulled him closer and held him tenderly to her chest.

"You're sure you won't come with us?" He looked up at her expectantly, knowing she was going to refuse, yet still hoping she might say yes.

Pain shot into her eyes, and he frowned. "Don't tempt me, Weyoun," she said in a pained voice. She closed her eyes and her expression softened. "Please."

He bowed his head in defeat, but she lifted his chin.

"I want you to swear to me, Weyoun. Swear to me now that we will meet again."

His back straightened and he nodded. "I swear to you on my life that we will meet again."

"Good," she whispered back, and he could see her resolve hardening. "And when we do...I'm not leaving you ever again."

A tear trickled down his cheek, but she kissed it away before it got very far. Her lips lingered on his skin for a few moments, but she finally pulled away and gazed into his eyes. She glanced at his neck and smiled when she saw the leather string peeking out beneath his shirt.

"Whenever you feel lonely or unloved or unappreciated, or if you simply need cheering up," she murmured softly, looping a finger under the string and pulling out the wooden pendant, "take this out and hold it. And think of me when you do. Remember that across all those stars...there's someone here, thinking of you, someone who cares deeply about you. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course," he breathed back, holding the pendant firmly in his fist. He tucked it beneath his clothing again, and she pulled him close again.

"Come on...you need to go," she whispered after a few moments. "Your ship is waiting for you."

He nodded in resignation and prepared to call the guards when she pressed a finger to his lips. Faster than he could blink, she kissed him.

Their lips only connected for a split second, but to Weyoun, it felt like eternity. She pulled away and looked away in shame, and he reached up and touched his lips. That was the third time she had done that, and it exhilarated him. He quickly looked around and noted that the corridor was still deserted, and he quickly kissed her on the cheek.

Vamshi turned back to him with a strange expression, and then kissed him back on the cheek, but harder.

She pulled away. "I'm going to miss you. This is going to hurt us both, but like I said...we will meet again."

He nodded and softly called for the guards to pick up the box and put it in his quarters, and they obeyed. He gave her one last loving glance, then walked into the airlock and didn't look back.

...

Weyoun opened the lid of the box with trepidation, eager to find out what Vamshi had given him, yet frightened by what the box might contain.

The first item on top was a PADD, which he picked up and read.

_My dearest Weyoun,_

_I put together a collection of items for you to take back to Cardassia Prime. Some are things you unfortunately left behind when the Dominion withdrew from Deep Space 9, but the other things are items I made for you. I'll explain each item along the way, because everything is in here for a reason._

He looked back down at the box and pulled out the first thing he saw: one of his gray undershirts that he had left in Bashir's quarters.

_I realize by now you must have plenty of clothing, but I wanted you to know that Bashir gave me two of these when he left your stuff in my possession. I have the other one, and it's laying on the bed right now, because it comforts me to have an item of yours with me._

A tear trickled down his cheek and he breathed in slowly. Composing himself, he looked at the next item.

_These reams of cloth are actually quite beautiful, you just don't know it, Weyoun. I can't help but wonder why you chose them, if perhaps, deep inside you, a tiny, primal sense of aesthetics is longing to break free. Or perhaps you saw other people buying it and bought it too, then tried to assess why people were so attracted to the pattern or the color or whatever. The latter strikes me as more likely. I like the purple silk one the best, because it matches your eyes perfectly._

He reached up and touched the delicate skin beneath his eye, hardly believing what he was reading.

_Yes, Weyoun, your eyes. The eyes that pierced me through when you stared at me all those times. The eyes that lit up with joy when you played all your scales correctly. The eyes that looked on me with love and devotion when I had given you nothing in return. I know their color by heart now, having stared into them for hours on end. One of my favorite pastimes._

A dark eyebrow shot up at the last sentence, and he could barely hear the defective voice in his head murmuring in triumph. He ignored it and moved on to the next item.

_I want you to know that I got your art piece that you sent me all those months ago. It's hanging on my wall right now, and it doesn't go with anything else in my room. But I don't give a damn about that, because it's the most wonderful material gift I've ever received in my life. Just the sight of it makes me smile. I can tell you put a lot of effort into it, and I can't tell you how proud I am of you, baby. You never cease to amaze me._

He couldn't hold back the gut-wrenching sob that racked his body at that paragraph. The tears streamed down his cheeks in small rivers, and he closed his eyes and calmed the gasps that escaped his lips. The box was full of the good art supplies Vamshi had gotten from Ziyal, and the next paragraph made him cry even harder.

_So I've included these art supplies for you. I bought them from Ziyal, and I want you to keep working on your artwork. Don't worry about theory or aesthetics. You can worry about that when we meet again. For now, I want you to make whatever you want. Whatever comes to your heart, put it down on paper, or mold it into clay. True art comes from deep inside you, and even if its the most ugly thing on the planet, if you made it, and there is meaning behind it, its the most beautiful thing in the universe._

He put the PADD down lest he loose his composure completely, and he stood and ordered water from the replicator.

_When we meet again. _Not if, when.

He didn't stop drinking until the glass was empty, and he wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. He dashed away the tears on his cheeks and sat back down, ready to move on to the next to last item. When he saw it, he gasped.

A trio of drawings in a jet black threesome frame sat in the bottom of the box. The first drawing was in charcoal, the second in colored pencil, and last in graphite. He stopped trying to compose himself as he stared at the frame, and the tears blurred his vision.

The first drawing was of him and Vamshi, sitting on a couch, staring at each other contentedly. Her hand rested on top of his, and he could see the devotion in his gaze as he stared at her. Her eyes were filled with the most amazing expression of endearment and affection.

The second was just of him, and the setting bemused him. His chest was bare, and a pair of light gray wings sprouted from his back. He was leaning casually on a balcony, staring off into the distance. The entire piece was done in soft pastel colors, and his eyes lept out at him. He frowned in confusion and studied the last panel.

It was of him and Vamshi again, only this time, they were in each others' arms. His eyes were closed, and his head was resting on her chest. She was looking down on him with the most tender expression on her face, and she was carefully brushing a stray lock of hair out of his face.

_It's amazing how easy it was to draw your image, Weyoun. I never had to struggle to remember a single detail; your image is so imprinted on my mind that if someone asked me here and now to sketch you, I'd get every feature perfect...well, as perfect as a mediocre artist such as myself could hope to get._

_You just don't know what a beautiful creature you are. Physically, you are like unto an angel, something out of a dream perhaps. Oh, we made you well, didn't we? There were probably scores of women on Deep Space 9 who would have loved to have spent as much time with you as I did, but no! You are mine!_

_Oh...those three words make me so happy. There are few collections of words that would make me happier than that trio: you are mine. Did I ever tell you how happy I was that I could say that? Damn it, I never told you. I never told you a lot of things..._

_My darling, my dearest, most precious Weyoun...you have no idea the things I want to say to you and share with you and teach you. I want to hold you in my arms for all eternity and let you share the very existence of the universe with me. You hold in your heart such amazing devotion and care for me...I don't know how to repay you. This box of trinkets is little compensation, but I hope its a start. Go ahead and look at the last item._

He obeyed and took a small stack of papers out of the box. It was a score of music, and he frowned at the title. But once he put it through the Universal Translator, he broke down into sobs.

_Eros Pines_

_to my Psyche_

He glanced back down at the PADD.

_Did it ever occur to you that this song might be for you? Why do you think I was so eager for you to hear it, or that I played it around you so much? I poured my heart into that song, tried to put to music a fraction of the emotions I feel for you. It was the hardest thing in my life to do, but then again, it was so easy. The notes flowed from me so naturally, and once I started, I didn't stop. It took me six hours to put that piece together, and I consider it time well spent. _

_As for the dedication, well...if I had the power, I'd tell the west wind to pick you up and drop you off at my front door. What a wonderful gift that would be...So, in a way, I guess you are my Psyche. I like the sound of that._

Her Psyche. Did she really mean it? Was he really the one she loved so deeply that she was willing to give him everything, to give him her world just to be close to him? His mind told him that was ridiculous, but his heart...

He collapsed onto all fours and dug his fingernails into the carpet. His heart was breaking, ripping itself to shreds, and yet it soared as it shattered into a million pieces. For the first time, he tried to come to terms with the nagging realization that had plagued him since the night he had first fallen asleep in her arms.

She loved him.

Even as he tried to reconcile himself with the fact, his mind immediately rejected the very notion. Gods don't love their servants, the servants love and serve their gods! It was the order of things! There was no way, absolutely no way she could ever love him, love a servant, a lowly Vorta. That...that was...impossible.

_You coward, _the voice in his head spat as him as his mind succumbed to a whirlpool of confusion. _Running away from your feelings when she just opened her heart to you. You make me sick._

"Go away," he murmured softly yet emphatically to that voice.

_Stop acting like a child and analyze your feelings, Weyoun. What feelings come to you when you think of the Female Founder? Trepidation? Fear? Disappointment, perhaps?_

He reluctantly agreed with the voice.

_Do you feel that way when you think about Vamshi? Do you fear her?_

No, he told himself. I feel happy when I think of her.

_She's a Founder, and yet she's your friend._

Yes, she is a Founder...but it wouldn't be right for her to love me! That goes against the order of things!

_Are you really going to deny yourself this for the order of things? Do you really want to stay 'just friends' with Vamshi forever, or do you want more?_

I shouldn't want more. I should be grateful for what I already have.

_Whoever said you weren't grateful for what she's already given you? But you know that she wants to give you so much more._

It's not right, he told himself weakly, knowing his words were becoming empty. It wouldn't be right for me to accept it.

_If she asked for your love, would you really withhold it from her?_

No...I would give her my all.

His heart soared at the thought, then sank again when the reality came crashing down. She was far away, and there was little chance he would see her again. He nearly cried at that as he packed the items back into the box and snapped the lid back on. He shoved it under his bed until he could find a better place for it.

_She told you when, not if...you swore on your life you'd see her again. She's going to hold you to that._

A tiny glimmer of hope entered his heart, and he filed the defective, dangerous conversation away into the back of his mind for now, then laid down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

Damar strode into Central Command, a glass of kanar in one hand, the bottle in the other. As had become his habit, he looked at Weyoun and tried to examine his emotions. The Vorta was hard at work at a console, and his face was completely blasé. Damar was a little disappointed; the Vorta were always extremely focused and rarely let their emotions show, and it was satisfying to see Weyoun's emotional mask start to crack. But today he looked completely normal, as cool and collected as he always had been. There was no trace of grief in his glance as Weyoun looked his way, only the slight scowl of disgust that the Vorta always greeted him with when he was late.

"I was busy last night...must have overslept," he murmured quickly. The Vorta simply gave him a narrow-eyed smile and a nod, then returned to his work. Damar didn't bother saying with what or with whom he was busy last night, but then, Weyoun never did understand the allure of sensual pleasures.

"Where's the Founder?" he asked offhandedly to the Vorta, who raised his eyebrows.

"It's not really any of your concern, now is it?" he replied softly, not even taking his eyes off his work. "If you must know, she's in her quarters."

Damar chuckled and raised the glass to his lips. "Maybe she's hiding a Vorta in there..." he muttered to himself so softly that only Weyoun heard. He knew he was pushing it, but he couldn't resist pushing Weyoun's buttons. He had seen the way the Changeling had greeted Weyoun at the airlock, the tight, almost desperate embrace they shared. He knew the Vorta was enthralled with Vamshi, but it seemed he was determined to hide whatever feelings he had toward her.

"I highly doubt that," Weyoun replied coolly, and Damar could hear the underlying threat in his voice. He decided to drop the subject.

Weyoun smiled at the little victory; not only did he manage to hide his feelings and keep his composure after that remark that was obviously in reference to Vamshi, he also had managed to shut the Cardassian up for once. He chose a neutral subject and he played the chatty Vorta like his normal self, much to Damar's bemusement, he was sure. It wasn't a week ago that he had acted so quiet and sullen. Only in the silence of his quarters under cover of darkness would he dare let his emotions show. There were nights he cried himself to sleep, but the next morning he freshened himself up and walked out of his quarters clean, tidy and composed. No one would know his terrible secret: a Founder was in love with him, and, in the bottom of his heart...he loved her back.


	14. How Can I Ever Thank You

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Vamshi handed the sheet music and the Andorian flute back to the customer and smiled.

"I'll put it on your tab, then?"

The Bajoran nodded. "Thank you, Vamshi."

"You know that's due next month."

"I'll get it to you as soon as possible," she replied, gathering her things.

"Good," the Changeling said. "Come back and see me, Zeela."

"You know I always do!"

She was alone again, certain that was her last customer of the day. She stared off into space, thinking back as she always did to the time when Weyoun was on the station. She still remembered the first time he had set eyes on her...

_Vamshi said goodbye to Jake and left him sitting at the Replimat. She walked down the Promenade, stopping to observe one of her fellow merchants stack his shelves with cloth and jewelery. A bright red length of Tholian silk caught her eye, and she watched as a customer came forward and bought it. She was glad business on the Promenade was back to normal, but she missed the bright array of aliens that seemed to be missing now that the Dominion was in control of the station. The place had descended into a bland pallet of gray and brown, and she felt the familiar pang as she realized how much she missed the Federation._

_She felt the skin on the back of her neck prickle, and she turned around to see pale, striking purple eyes staring at her. The man who owned them bowed to her and looked at her in shock and awe; she recognized his features as Vorta. Odo had described to her an encounter with one called Weyoun, about how submissive and obliging he was. It disturbed the elder Changeling, and it was starting to make her uncomfortable as well. She bowed her head in response and hurried back to the shop._

Three days later, she saw Jake trying to convince the Vorta to give him an interview, and from that day on, she had decided to get to know Weyoun, to find out more about him. And now she was head over heels in love with the man, and she hardly knew what to do with herself. She threw herself into her routine, becoming more rigid with her time than she ever had before.

But she saw Odo over the last few days struggling to figure out his feelings toward Kira, and it saddened her. She knew Odo adored the Bajoran, but he never let his feelings show. He was far too rigid with himself, far too cold. At least Weyoun had an inkling of how she felt about him; she had practically showered the light of the Bajoran sun on him with her warm demeanor and affection. Odo and Kira were odd but steadfast friends, but Vamshi was eager for the Changeling's desire to be fulfilled, for the two of them to take the next step in their relationship. She knew if the two of them ever became an item, their relationship would be just as steadfast and sturdy as their friendship was now.

She locked up the shop and quickly returned to her quarters, and upon arriving, she immediately reverted to her natural state. She was tired and felt like resting for a while, so she let her thoughts roam freely and she oozed onto the carpet.

Like usual, they flew to Weyoun, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing right now, if he was lonely or making the most of his situation, if he even thought of her, if he even remembered his promise. She speculated that yes, he probably did think of her often, but probably only when he was alone. Weyoun never was one to broadcast his feelings to the public; she had seen the poker faces he had put on in front of the Founder. A pang ran through her as she wandered if he was even alive, if the Founder perhaps had killed him while Vamshi was far away. Then she immediately told herself not to be foolish, that Weyoun was far too useful to the Dominion to be killed. And she hoped the Founder thought this absence might diminish her affection for Weyoun, but it was having the opposite effect. She wanted to be near him now more than ever, and the minute they reunited, she would have to start summoning the courage to tell him how she felt.

She turned her thoughts to other matters and concentrated on her shapeshifting, until the lights brightened again and it was time to go back to work. The rigid routine she had set for herself started over again, as it would every day until she saw the man she loved again.

…

Weyoun 6 stared out the window at the blur of black and faintest trace of white. Another clone, and his vision was just as bad as Five's. He had exhausted his mind in the internal battle that had started the moment he was activated, so he turned his thoughts to other matters. He immediately settled on Vamshi, as Five's thoughts had often lingered on her during the latter half of last year.

The clarity Five had found in his quarters last year had long since faded into crippling doubt. Where there used to be hope, now only clouds of uncertainty lingered. It was far too painful to think on her, just as painful as dwelling on his feelings about the Founders. The fact that he was defective was becoming all too clear to him, and he felt tears well up in his eyes at the realization. Why couldn't he commit himself to the Founders' cause? How was he going to survive if he couldn't be wholeheartedly devoted to them?

And how could he have ever dreamed that a Founder loved him?

…

Weyoun 6 looked at Odo regretfully, shame overwhelming him at not revealing the entire truth about himself. It was wrong of him to hide so when Odo had come so far and had graced him with his presence for ten hours without complaint. He didn't deserve to sit here with a god, he wasn't worthy to even look at him. He stared at the screen.

"_If you'll just hold your position until one of our ships can reach you-_"

"I have no intention of releasing my prisoner to you."

Six stared at Odo, pure gratitude melting over his features, then he glanced back at the screen at Seven's retort.

"_If you don't, I can't be held responsible for the consequences._"

"That's an empty threat," Six spat back. "He wouldn't dare harm a Founder," he assured Odo.

"_Maybe he won't, but I will...think-_"

"Weyoun 7, do you believe that I am a god?"

Six stared at Odo incredulously as Seven bowed his head in acknowledgment. "_I do, Founder_."

"Then why," Odo asked as he turned his chair to fully face the screen, "are you even contemplating taking violent action against me? How dare you even consider harming me!"

The Changeling's voice had grown harsh and cold in a matter of seconds, and it made Six tremble. He was sure Seven was faring no better.

"_Founder_," he whispered, his voice shaking in fear, "_I meant no disrespect. But the Female Founder has ordered me-_"

"Contention within the Great Link is hardly any of your concern, now is it, Vorta?"

Weyoun 6 couldn't help but flinch at the almost derogatory way Odo spat the word at Seven, and part of him rejoiced to see such a flawless argument thrown against his replacement. The Changeling was doing a good job so far in wearing down Seven's resolve.

"_Odo, please-_"

"I forbid you take any action against this runabout. And I'm commanding you to keep him," he nodded to Damar, "from taking any action either. I shouldn't see any Dominion vessel on these scanners, am I understood?"

Weyoun 7 was frozen, his face contorted with shock, and Six slipped him a sly grin behind Odo's back.

"I said am I understood?" Odo barked.

Seven bowed his head in defeat, and Odo promptly ended the communication. He leaned back in his chair, and Six did the same.

"Forgive me, Odo," Weyoun whispered fearfully. "I should have told you the truth about myself."

Odo shook his head. "It's not too late to start. Why did you defect?" 

Weyoun breathed in. "It's quite simple really. From the...moment I was activated, I felt this war was wrong. Please don't misunderstand me, I still worship the Founders, but I believe their obsession with conquering the Alpha Quadrant is misguided. It's time they learned to live in peace with the Solids."

Odo's eyes widened in shock.

"You believe that?"

Weyoun bowed his head. "I know its not my place to question the Founders...I know Weyoun 7 is right. I am defective."

"On the contrary." Weyoun turned to Odo in surprise. "What you're saying about the war, about the Founders...makes perfect sense."

The Vorta's eyes lit up with joy. "I want to thank you, Odo, for the way you stood up for me, protected me."

Odo's eyes gleamed. "Well, don't let it go to your head. I'd do the same for any prisoner. Besides...Vamshi would never forgive me if I failed to get you home."

Weyoun's eyes clouded with pain and grief at the sound of her name. "How is she?"

"I've never seen a person so locked up in her own misery before. She'll be glad to see you again, Weyoun."

For the first time since that night in Five's quarters, Weyoun felt a ray of hope enter his heart. Perhaps he had been too hard on himself, maybe there was hope for the two of them after all...

_Don't be ridiculous, _he told himself. _She probably doesn't even care about you that way._

The hope faded a bit, but did not flee from him as it so often did these days. He conceded that he did not understand how Vamshi felt about him, and that it was possible that she only wanted his friendship. Shame at his defective thoughts about her and any possible romantic involvement with her made him automatically cast his eyes downward.

"She does miss you, Weyoun," Odo continued.

"And I miss her," he replied softly. "You and her are...beyond compare."

Odo turned to him again. "I figured that if she could stand up and hold her own against the Female Founder, than I could do the same."

"Thank you, Odo," he breathed back, at a loss for words.

…

Hit after hit rocked the runabout and caused explosions out of every console. Sparks flew around the cabin, and several ruptured conduits filled the space with coolant. Weyoun extinguished the fire, then turned to Odo.

"I only wish to serve you," he said, resolved to do what had to be done. Odo and Vamshi could lead the Dominion without him.

He activated the comm, and Odo leaped out of his seat as Weyoun reached for his termination implant. His thumb found the trigger, than he felt his hand ripped away from his chin.

"Don't do this," Odo whispered to him. "Vamshi needs you."

"The Dominion needs her more," Weyoun replied, but Odo didn't release his hand. He instead turned to the screen, where Damar and the Female Founder watched the scene in anticipation. Seven had been terminated.

"If I go with you," Odo asked the Founder, "will you let Weyoun 6 go free?"

Weyoun's eyes widened at the Changeling's words. "Odo, please don't do that on my behalf-"

Odo held up his hand, silencing the Vorta. "You told Weyoun once that returning me to the Great Link meant more to you than the entire Alpha Quadrant...I could always stay away from the Link for a few years longer-"

"_Very well, Odo. We will be overjoyed to have you with us._"

"I thought as much," Odo replied. "But I will only go on the condition that Weyoun is given safe passage back to Deep Space 9."

"_No one will harm him, you have my word._"

The Changeling nodded and the channel was closed. Odo quickly turned to Weyoun.

"Odo," Weyoun gasped, hardly finding his voice, "How can I ever thank you?" Tears welled up in his eyes and began to roll down his cheeks.

"Thank me by helping the Federation keep the Alpha Quadrant...and tell Major Kira I love her."

He bowed his head. "Of course."

"Tell her that this is not goodbye, that we will see each other again."

Another nod. Three Jem'Hadar guards beamed aboard and waited for Odo to join them.

"Vamshi was willing to give her life for you, and still is," Odo said, taking a step back away from Weyoun. "It's about time I took the same responsibility."

Tears blurred his vision as Odo was beamed away, and he sat in the empty pilot's seat and continued on his way. The tears did not stop falling until he crossed the Federation border. He cried for Odo, who had given up his lover so that he, Weyoun, could live. He cried for Vamshi, who would have to live without her beloved mentor and father figure, for Colonel Kira, who would have to live without a lover. And he cried for himself, who had caused this awful mess in the first place.


	15. You Are My Sweetest Delight

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

The Bajoran potter smiled at her as Vamshi examined his merchandise; she was planning a trip to Earth to see her parents again (it had been two years since her last visit), and she was searching for a gift to give her mother. Ravneet loved pottery, and Vamshi noticed a small white pot with blue Bajoran script on it. It was lovely and small, and Vamshi bought it and smiled as the man wrapped it for her.

Gift in hand, she walked down the Promenade, ready to get back to the music shop and focus on her work. She was planning to reorganize her collection of sheet music again, and that would probably take all afternoon.

She unlocked the shop, put her gift below the counter and began to sort the music. She had set up the medium-sized shop so that a neck-high shelf separated the back of the store from the entrance, and she sat on a low stool and stacked the jumbled papers. _Bajoran traditional hymns_...an hour passed. _Earth jazz_...another hour. _Andorian symphonies_..._Odo should be getting back any time today, _she thought to herself. The bell rang, and she stood, still absorbed in a description for a Vulcan choral piece. She looked up.

The stack of papers slipped from her fingers and scattered onto the floor, and she quickly stepped over them and ran to the man in the entrance. His pale purple eyes followed her mournfully, and tears streamed down his cheeks as she gathered him into her arms. He had never been held so tightly or so desperately before in his life, and the joy that had been missing since he was activated came rushing back.

"Weyoun..." she murmured into his hair, her voice thick with emotion. She couldn't even begin to describe to him how happy she was to see him.

He cried into the crook of her neck, the shame and relief at Odo's sacrifice still very fresh in his mind. How would she accept him when she knew that he was the reason Odo wasn't coming back?

"How did you get here?"

He looked up at her with tear-filled eyes and began to quietly explain his presence. She stared at him the entire time, never taking her eyes from his, and her intense gaze sent cold shivers down his spine.

"He said you were willing to give your life for me, and that it was time he took the same-" He choked on the words and broke down into sobs, and before he knew it, warm, gentle arms surrounded his body once more, and a hand rubbed his back so tenderly it made him tremble.

"I envy you Solids' ability to cry," Vamshi whispered, her voice almost unrecognizable in her joy and grief. "But Weyoun, my dearest...Odo did this for you, and for me. Thank him in the way he told you, and he'll be happy."

"I don't know how I'm going to face the Colonel," he gasped, another sob racking his body.

"I'll go with you when you do...does Captain Sisko know you're here?"

Weyoun nodded. "He contacted Starfleet, and they're sending Admiral Ross here to conduct my debriefing."

"I only hope I can help you be strong, Weyoun. It's not easy to help an enemy because your people are wrong. But you're doing the right thing, and I couldn't be more proud of you."

That elicited another sob from him, and she held him tighter.

"Founder...there's something you should know."

"Founder?" she said with a sober laugh. "Are we back to that again? I thought we had moved past that."

He didn't answer, and she pulled away and examined him, her expression confused.

"Weyoun 5?"

He shook his head, and comprehension dawned in her eyes.

"Six," he corrected softly, "the defective one."

She frowned, then swiftly kissed his forehead. "No...the brave one."

He couldn't keep the tears from streaming down his face, and she quickly wiped them all away, then led him out of the shop (she locked it up again) and down the Promenade to the Replimat. Jake had just gotten back from Bajor with his father, but he was busy writing today. The tables were nearly empty as lunch drew to a close and people started drifting back to their duties. She gently guided him into a chair in the back, then set a glass of water down in front of him.

"You look like you've been crying a little too much for your own good," she commented softly, taking a seat beside him. He guzzled the water and the glass was empty in mere seconds, and he drank two more glasses before she was satisfied.

Her hand gently covered his as they stared at each other, and she let another sober, subdued laugh escape her.

"I can't tell you how many times I was tempted to steal a runabout or sneak aboard a ship to-" Her emotions thickened her voice again, and she stopped and composed herself.

"I missed you so much," she admitted finally, taking his hands in hers and kissing every finger.

"Vamshi!"

She released Weyoun's hands and turned to the Colonel, who walked up with Ziyal. They both stopped dead, and Kira frowned.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Weyoun, and her tone of voice made Vamshi wince.

"Nerys, have a seat."

The Bajoran didn't move. "Where's Odo?"

"Nerys, please...have a seat."

Ziyal prodded Kira into a seat and followed suit, and the two of them stared at Weyoun. Vamshi frowned when she saw despair enter Kira's eyes.

"By the Prophets, no..." she moaned, but Vamshi quickly intervened.

"Odo's not dead, Nerys, he..."

"No," she gasped, her breathing becoming erratic. Ziyal and Vamshi exchanged looks.

"Nerys, he said-"

"I don't care!" she cried, leaping to her feet and stepping toward Weyoun. She raised her hand to strike him, and he instinctively flinched, but the Bajoran's fist was stopped by another hand.

"Nerys, get a grip on yourself," Vamshi growled, holding the struggling Bajoran still. She looked up at the Changeling and let two tears roll down her cheeks. Vamshi had purposefully lowered her voice and added a gravely undertone to it, and in that moment, she sounded just like Odo.

"Colonel, Odo gave you his word that you would see him again. He won't be gone long...not if the Federation can help it. Weyoun will provide them with information that will help us end this war quickly, and when its over...you'll see Odo again."

Nerys stared wide-eyed at her for a minute before breaking down into sobs. Ziyal stood and joined Vamshi in comforting the Bajoran.

"Shh..." Vamshi whispered. "We'll all pray to the Prophets that he is kept safe. They'll take care of him, Nerys. He did help your people during the Occupation, and I'm sure the Prophets haven't forgotten that."

Ziyal led a tearful Kira away toward the Bajoran shrine, and Vamshi returned to her seat.

Weyoun finally allowed himself to relax, and he let out a long breath. He would not have resisted Kira's anger had she succeeded in striking him; in his eyes, he deserved every bit of her rage. He had taken her lover away from her. Vamshi sighed.

"It's not your fault, Weyoun," she murmured, as if reading his thoughts. "And I know Odo will return. He'll find a way."

Weyoun nodded soberly and quickly fetched himself another glass of water. He sipped it quietly, at a loss for words, and she watched him.

"Do you want me to walk you to your quarters?"

"If the guard will allow it."

Vamshi hadn't even noticed the Starfleet security officer who had lingered within earshot of Weyoun at all times. She understood why the guard was there; most people would take time getting used to working with a man who wore the face of a known enemy, and until that time, Weyoun was in danger. She beckoned the man over and asked for permission to stay with Weyoun that night, and the guard politely refused her. She nodded.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," she murmured to the Vorta as they stood to leave.

She couldn't help but feel an odd mix of sorrow and amusement as Weyoun was led away. He looked like a forlorn puppy without a home, but she was determined to turn that forlorn look into utter joy after his debriefing.

She took the rest of the day off, far too distracted to work at the moment. Weyoun had appeared out of nowhere back into her life, and she felt nervous and excited at the prospect of seeing him again. Her insides tightened at the thought of revealing her love to him, but she reminded herself that he would adore her no matter how she felt about him, that no matter how they decided to establish their relationship, they would be together. She started planning what she was going to say, wishing the hours would hurry up and pass so she could get this over with.

…

Weyoun took a deep breath before he pressed the door buzzer to her quarters. He had finally been debriefed, and Sisko had asked him to join the war council composed of General Martok, Admiral Ross, various Romulan diplomats and Sisko himself. But now a greater challenge lay before him: facing Vamshi and the utterly confusing feelings that were plaguing him.

He heard her call for him to come in, and he stepped into her quarters. Nothing had changed since he had been in here last: the various sculpture-like objects still occupied every corner of the room, and the gray couch was still there. He noticed the drawing Five had made for her hanging on the wall, and it seemed to have a place of prominence among her decorations.

Vamshi was pacing on the other side of the room.

"Have a seat," she said, clasping her hands firmly behind her back. He obeyed, and she continued to pace in front of him. Something was troubling her, and she turned to him several times and opened her mouth to speak, but then went back to pacing. Finally, she turned to him.

"You got the PADD that explained everything to you, right?"

"I did," he replied, bowing his head. "I'm honored that you think so highly of me."

She frowned. "Did you understand what I was getting at?"

He furrowed his brow. "I...I'm not sure."

Vamshi looked away and sighed, then plopped down on the couch beside him. "You know...for a diplomat bred to read people, you are incredibly inept at reading me."

He frowned at her words. "Have I displeased you, Vamshi?"

She laughed nervously. "No, not at all. It's just...why is this so hard?"

He watched in silence as she buried her face in her hands. It pained him to see her so frustrated, and he wished he could help in some way.

"Vamshi, is something wrong?"

She looked up at him and stared for a minute, then shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong...but I need to tell you something."

She took a deep breath, then paused. His heart pounded in anticipation as she leaned forward and brushed his lips with her own, and he gasped involuntarily.

"Weyoun," she whispered, taking his hand. "I'm in love with you."

His heart stopped beating for several seconds as her words sunk in, and his eyes widened. "Vamshi?"

"I'm in love with you," she said a little louder, giggling nervously. "Please don't tell me you never noticed."

"Well, I...suspected you might be attracted to me, but I dismissed the thought as ludicrous."

"Why?" she asked, her eyes filled with grief. "Is it that hard to accept?"

He turned to her. "I...the Founders do not love their servants, the servants love their gods. It is the order of things."

"Are you going to deny yourself this chance for the order of things?"

His heart skipped a beat as she repeated what the voice inside his head had told him, and he realized it was her voice all along. She had become so familiar to him that he could predict the sort of things she might say. He should have never doubted her...

"Unless of course you don't like me that way, in which case, I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. It's up to you."

He trembled as she allowed him to decide, and a tear rolled down his cheek. "All I want is to please you, Vamshi. I will give you everything I have to give, no matter what you decide to do."

She smiled at that. "And all I want is the opportunity to show you how much I love you. Please...let me do this for both of us."

He raised both eyebrows, and nervous sweat pricked his forehead. "And how would you go about doing this?" His heart was pounding in his chest, and the room felt unnaturally hot...

She grinned. "Like this..."

She tilted her head, closed the distance between them, and pressed her lips to his, hard, passionately...desperately. Weyoun breathed in sharply, and a long, shuddering moan escaped his lips. He was glad he was sitting down lest his knees give out beneath him. Vamshi was kissing him, caressing his lips so tenderly and yet so fiercely that he could hardly stand it. Her arms quickly drew him to her body, and the kiss deepened, causing him to moan a second time. The entire length of his torso was pressed firmly to hers, and she could feel his heart thundering in his chest through his clothes. He began to reciprocate, giving her his everything, his all, just as he said he would, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her. Her hands crawled over his back, her fingers ran through his hair, her lips became slow and sensuous. He swore he could almost taste her, and the very thought caused a brilliant hot blush to creep over his cheeks. Weyoun felt a rush of heat, then sudden chills, and he clutched her tightly as she finally pulled away.

His eyes finally opened and he gazed lovingly into her dark, warm eyes. She lightly kissed his cheek, then trailed her lips and nose along his jawline toward his ear.

"You are my sweetest delight," she moaned to him, "my heart's desire. Let me love you, let me care for you and make up for the apathy you've had to endure from my people."

Those words were beyond his wildest dreams. He never even dared to imagine her whispering that in his ear, or kissing him until he was breathless, or asking for the one thing he was longing to give her.

"As you wish," he breathed back, shivering in delight as she kissed every ridge on his elongated ears. He gasped and convulsed at the foreign sensation, and it appeared she had discovered another sensitive area. She abandoned it in favor of claiming his lips again, and they held each other close, whispering plans for the future in each others' ears, completely enthralled, consumed by the sensation of their two spirits finally becoming one.


	16. I Promise I'll Return to the Link

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Weyoun drifted back to conscientiousness and smiled at the sensation of Vamshi's soft breath down his chest. Her nose was currently nestled in the curve of his neck, and her arm was draped over his waist. When she realized he was awake, she slowly glided her hand up to his chest and began to trace the outline of his muscles. He moaned.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?"

He turned toward her and smiled coyly. "I was cradled in the arms of a god, so of course I slept well."

She twisted him fully around to face her and pulled him into a slow, hungry kiss, and fifteen minutes later, she reluctantly broke away. They both sighed in satisfaction, and she straddled him and rested her folded arms and head on his chest.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" she murmured, tracing his eyebrow with her finger.

"I never dreamed I'd have the honor of mating with a god," he whispered back, cocking the eyebrow she wasn't examining. She smiled and kissed his nose.

"And I never dreamed I'd have the pleasure of making love to you," she replied sweetly, and his eyes twinkled in gratitude. Last night, what started out as a goodnight kiss quickly heated up into something more intense, and before he knew it, they were exploring each other, letting months of pent-up passion spill forth over one another. Her attentions turned in circles from playful and teasingly flirtatious to hungry and passionate to slow and achingly tender. Weyoun had always wondered what it would be like to mate with someone, but he never imagined he'd be finding the answers with one he worshiped. But he felt like she had worshiped him last night, and the notion was strange, but the appeal was growing on him. He realized now just how deep and passionate her love for him was, and it made him want to weep for joy.

Vamshi propped herself up on elbows and played teasingly with his hair. "All your hard work is going to finally pay off today," she muttered, twirling a dark lock around her finger. He smiled.

"Yes...this war is finally going to end, for the better I hope."

"It will," she breathed back, kissing his forehead. "And we'll see Odo again, and we can both thank him."

Weyoun nodded and she helped him out of bed, then fixed his hair while he got dressed. She often told him that she loved how perfect he kept it, and she insisted on doing this one gesture for him in the mornings. He had taught her how he had always styled it, then she took it from there. It was just another sign of her love that he accepted with gratitude.

"Come on," she said with a smile. "Let's go see them off."

…

She laughed and gripped Weyoun's hand tightly as Odo and Kira walked out of the airlock and down the steps. She ran to Odo and threw her arms around him, and he caught her with a chuckle.

"Odo...I don't even know how to thank you," she murmured, looking up at him with eyes brimming with gratitude.

"I didn't want to see you so miserable, and I knew Weyoun was our best hope for winning this war."

His voice was gruff, but she could tell he was happy to see her and happy for her. Vamshi turned and hugged Nerys, who held her tight in return.

"I'm sorry for my attitude, Vamshi. I should have been more accepting of him," she whispered so softly so that only the Changeling could hear.

"I understand, Nerys...but everything's all right now. You're together again. We're all together again."

They broke apart with happy smiles, and Kira even nodded gratefully to Weyoun, who bowed back. Odo clapped the Vorta on the shoulder and smiled.

"I trust you've taken good care of Vamshi for me while I was gone?" he asked softly.

Weyoun bowed his head. "Of course."

Vamshi giggled. "You should see him, Odo. He treats me like a queen."

"That's all I asked," the male Changeling replied. "Although the two of you are an odd pair, it is nice to see you both together. You'll make each other very happy."

He sighed and turned to Vamshi. "There is someone else who came back with us. She's waiting for you in the holding cells."

Weyoun took his leave of them and headed back to his quarters, but Vamshi followed Odo all the way down to the security office. She stepped inside the other room and stared at the Female Changeling, who was seated nonchalantly on the bench in her cell.

"Vamshi," the Changeling said with a smile. "I'm glad you came to see me."

The younger Changeling sighed. "I hear you're going to prison for the rest of your life."

She nodded. "It's up to you and Odo now to help our people."

Vamshi stepped closer to the force field. "I want you to know that I never hated the Link. But you've been stewing in hatred and isolation for too long, and I didn't understand that then."

She almost smiled. "Odo has promised me that he will bring them healing and change, and one day, you can do the same. Weyoun isn't going to live forever."

"I know," she replied soberly. "But I'll give him a lifetime of happiness and love, then take that experience back to the Link. They'll know what it's like to love a servant."

"His predecessors and replacements were all very loyal to the Founders. If you must love a Vorta, I guess he's the best one for you to love. I can see now that nothing I can say or do will diminish your affection for him."

"That's right," she affirmed with a smiled. "And thank you for saying that. I promise I'll return to the Link."

"That is all I ever wanted from you, Vamshi."

With a nod, Vamshi exited the cells and embraced Odo, who was waiting for her.

"You're going back to them now, aren't you?" she whispered.

Odo nodded. "They'll die if I don't."

"I'll join you someday."

He lifted her chin. "In the Link, time disappears. It'll only be a little while before I come back to Nerys."

"We'll be waiting...all three of us."

Odo chuckled at that and held her tighter. "I know."


	17. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Vamshi gazed lovingly down at Weyoun's sleeping face. It was so peaceful, so content. Even in the last days of his life, he found cause to smile. His jet-black hair had faded into a steely gray, and she could glimpse a cool undertone of purple in it even. His eyelashes fluttered a little in his sleep, and she lightly traced the age around his eyes. The very top of his nosebridge still wrinkled as he winced at something in his dreams, and she smiled at that. Permanent laugh lines were etched around his mouth, and she pressed her lips to his. He awoke.

He blinked the sleep out of his bleary eyes before he spoke. "Why are you smiling like that?" he rasped.

Her eyes twinkled in response. "Oh, its just that I can see the happiness in your face," she whispered, pressing her forehead to his and holding his face in her hands. "No disappointment, no worries...just happiness and peace."

"I've lived one-hundred and twelve years under the wings of a god," he breathed back. "What cause do I have for worry? You keep me safe..."

She leaned down and kissed the ridges of his ears. "I love you, Weyoun. Even now, after one-hundred and twelve years, my love is so much that I can hardly stand it."

A satisfied smile graced his lips. "You can give that love to the Link...it won't be long now..."

"Every Changeling will know your name, my love," she murmured back, tracing his gray eyebrow. "You're the Vorta that attracted a god."

A soft, rasping chuckle issued from his throat. "A celebrity, eh?" He coughed and closed his eyes.

She laughed a little and stroked his hair. "Do you remember what I told you when we won the war?"

He nodded. "You told me to serve you not with actions, but with kisses instead, to worship you not with bows, but with love and an eagerness to learn..."

"That's right," she replied softly. "And I do want you to know that you've served and worshiped me well."

"I have?" The hope in his voice clenched her insides. She gazed deeply into his piercing eyes.

"Yes...more than you know."

"Vamshi?" He took a few rasping breaths before continuing. "Can a make a last request?"

"Name it."

"When I die," he breathed, looking up at her, "I'd like to die surrounded by you, in your natural state...if that's not too much to ask?" His eyes betrayed his thoughts, and she knew he felt he might have stepped over the line. She simply smiled.

"I would do anything for you, my love. I will gladly do this last request for you."

She scooted further onto the bed and worked her arms underneath Weyoun's body, transforming them as she went.

"Whatever blessings you wanted from me, you had them before you could even ask for them. Whatever approval you wanted, you never needed. Surely by now you know that I'd rather give you my love than any blessing?"

"I know," he replied, smiling at the sensation of her surrounding every inch of him.

"You'll die like no other Vorta has, my love. Please...if you concentrate hard enough, you can feel my love pulsating through my being...it was always been that way."

Almost all of her body was transformed now, and she whispered her last words into his ear.

"Go now and rest in peace, Weyoun. Know that I will carry this love for you in me always. I love you more than any other person I have encountered in all my days, and you will always be first in my heart."

He closed his eyes and let the joyful tears run down his cheeks. She completed her transformation, covering him in a living, pulsating cocoon. He felt the gentle caresses all over his body, and he breathed her in, breath after breath, hour after hour.

Five hours later, the last, rattling breath of life left his soft, pale lips.

…

The last of the well-wishers disappeared over the hill, but Vamshi stayed behind and knelt before the pure white stone of the grave. Many people had attended his funeral, as Federation citizens remembered that he helped the them prevail over the Dominion, and the grandchildren and great-grandchildren of those who were there when the treaty was signed came to thank him one last time on behalf of all the Federation. Humans, Vulcans, Bolians, Bajorans, even a few Cardassians had dotted the crowd, but now one lonely Changeling was left underneath the swaying branches of an old oak tree.

"Goodbye, my love," she whispered, brushing off a leaf that had fallen on the tombstone. "Sleep in peace."

She walked away, following the others over the hill, satisfied in the epitaph etched upon the pure white stone.

_Here lies Weyoun._

_My love and blessings be upon you always. Rest in peace._

_-V.T._


End file.
